


Драбблы старбакс

by TreggiDi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Drama, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Это просто парочка разножанровых драбблов.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 85





	1. Не узнаешь, пока не попробуешь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бета: kasmunaut, smokeymoon  
> Размер: мини, 1 886 слов  
> Пейринг: Джеймс «Баки» Барнс/Стив Роджерс  
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: флафф, романс  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Предупреждения: AU по отношению к фильмам, особенно ЭГ. ООС  
> Краткое содержание: Баки выясняет, что мужчинам теперь можно крутить друг с другом романы. Стив организует ему свидание.  
> Примечание: Написано на внутрикомандный анонимный фест по ключу: «в кровати – в единственный выходной – первый поцелуй»

Они лежали в кровати, и Стив уже погасил свет со своей стороны, а Баки еще глядел в телефон. Вдруг он сказал:

– Ты ведь в курсе, что мужчины теперь могут встречаться с другими мужчинами? Законно.

Стив отвернулся к стене, обняв подушку.

– Да. Да, я знаю, – ответил он осторожно.

– Хм.

Баки погасил свет. Зашуршало одеяло – он устраивался удобней.

– Спокойной ночи, Стив, – сказал он вполголоса.

Стив закрыл глаза.

– Спокойной ночи, Баки.

На следующий день Стив решил сам поднять эту тему.

– То, что ты сказал вчера… Ты бы хотел встречаться с мужчиной?

– Я? – Баки нервно ухмыльнулся. – Не знаю, почему ты спрашиваешь? Ты бы хотел?

– Что? – Стив густо покраснел. – Я только хотел уточнить. Я не… если ты решишь… в общем, все нормально. Правда.

Баки смотрел на него пару секунд, затем грустно улыбнулся.

– Взгляни на меня, Стив, – тихо сказал он. – Я серийный убийца с промытыми мозгами, железной рукой и регулярными ночными кошмарами. Кто захочет со мной встречаться?

Стив прикусил язык.

– Бывший серийный убийца, – сказал наконец он. Баки ушел в спальню и не показывался на глаза целый день.

Спустя пару дней Стив был в Башне Старка, в тренажерном зале, куда ходил, если нужно было подумать. Он лупил грушу и размышлял, а после написал Сэму.

«Как современные мужчины находят себе партнеров для свидания?»

Сэм ответил в ту же секунду, скинув Стиву пугающее количество ссылок. Стив глубоко вздохнул. Отступать было некуда.

Позже вечером, когда Баки вышел из душа, Стив сказал:

– Я думаю, тебе стоит. Попробовать.

Баки молча забрался под одеяло и отвернулся от него.

– Есть специальные приложения, где ты можешь посмотреть на человека, прочитать, что он пишет о себе, и назначить встречу, – продолжил Стив. – Люди пишут… цитаты из любимых книг и всякие факты из жизни.

– И что я напишу в своем профиле? Суперзлодей?

– Суперворчун. – Стив закатил глаза. – Давай же. Раньше ты любил ходить на свидания. – Он пожалел прежде, чем закончил фразу. Баки ничего не ответил, но Стив буквально кожей ощутил его напряжение. Баки ненавидел, если Стив вспоминал, как было раньше.

Больше они ни о чем не говорили, но пока Баки спал, Стив заполнил его профиль. Он честно написал о том, как Баки хорош во всем, за что берется. Каким он может быть остроумным, заботливым и смелым. Как много он выдержал в своей жизни, сохранив доброе, чуткое сердце, хотя мог бы озлобиться. Какой он верный друг и надежный соратник в любом деле. И что он… привлекателен.

Неудивительно, что уже к утру у Баки было несколько предложений.

Стив вступил в переписку с теми, кто показался ему наиболее интересным. Он не стал выдавать себя за Баки, вместо этого говорил от его имени.

«Мой друг хотел бы встретиться с тобой… он действительно заинтересован в свидании, но у него еще мало опыта с мужчинами».

«Почему твой друг не пишет сам? Если ты за него говоришь, это реально странно», – ответил кандидат. Тогда Стив тайком сфотографировал мускулистую спину Баки, пока тот делал утренние отжимания перед телевизором. И все вопросы тут же отпали.

«Ты должен быть тактичным насчет его руки, – написал Стив, потому что хотел быть уверен, что все пройдет хорошо. – Ты не должен задавать ему слишком много вопросов, он расскажет сам, когда будет готов. Ты не должен хватать его или трогать, пока он сам не проявит инициативу. Он может показаться молчаливым при первой встрече, но если дать ему время, узнать получше, то он покажет себя».

Возможно, Стив слишком переживал. В конце концов, когда парень поклялся, что будет с Баки максимально милым, Стив показал Баки его фотографию.

– Что скажешь?

– Что я должен сказать? – Баки нахмурился. – О, Стив, нет. Это не мой тип.

– Не твой тип? – Стив не знал, что у Баки есть «тип». Его упущение. – Расскажи подробней.

– Мне нравятся высокие парни. – Баки закинул руки за голову, уставившись в потолок. Он ухмылялся. – Светловолосые. С голубыми глазами.

Что ж, Баки точно знал, чего хочет. Это упрощало поиск.

– Что-то еще? – Стив уже выставлял фильтры в приложении. Баки, казалось, подавил вздох.

– Ну, он должен храпеть, как дракон.

– Серьезно? – Стив уставился на Баки, и тот скорчил гримасу.

– А как ты думал, Роджерс? Разве я смогу теперь спать в тишине? Ты приучил меня, что ночью над ухом у меня ядерный реактор запускают. Твой храп отгоняет мои кошмары.

Стив улыбнулся.

– Заткнись, придурок.

– Сам заткнись, сопляк.

Но это правда: с тех пор, как Стив предложил им спать в одной кровати, Баки стал реже просыпаться от плохих снов, да и Стив теперь спал как ребенок.

Эван не храпел – по крайней мере, так он сказал – но Стив решил не придираться. В остальном парень был идеальным: высокий, голубоглазый и блондин. К тому же, он работал детским врачом, значит, у него было доброе сердце.

«Только не говори ему, что ты доктор, – написал Стив, прежде чем выбрать дату. – Баки им не очень доверяет».

У Эвана был очень загруженный график, и выходных у него было меньше, чем у супергероев. Но в свой единственный выходной, впервые за много недель, он готов был встретиться с Баки.

Стив решил – лучше всего, если свидание пройдет на их территории. Баки будет спокойней, и Стив сможет подстраховать, на случай, если Эван окажется тайным агентом Гидры. Так что Стив купил китайской еды на вынос, бутылку вина и несколько высоких свечей.

– Немного старомодно, не считаешь? – спросил Баки, прислонившись к холодильнику, пока Стив зажигал свечи.

– Если тебе не нравится романтика, вы всегда можете заварить растворимую лапшу и играть в карты на раздевание, – огрызнулся Стив. Он нервничал сильнее, чем Баки.  
Баки вообще не нервничал, и это было удивительно. Стив ожидал, что встретит сопротивление, когда рассказал про Эвана. Но Баки лишь пожал плечами.

– Если ты так хочешь меня поскорее сплавить, я буду сотрудничать, – сказал он. – Я не могу сидеть у тебя на шее до старости.

– Не говори ерунды, Баки, речь идет не об этом, – ответил Стив. – Я просто хочу, чтобы у тебя было все, понимаешь?

Баки словно бы хотел его стукнуть, но вместо этого просто сказал:

– Да, я знаю, Стиви.

И теперь он стоял перед ним, в темно-синей рубашке, которая так шла к цвету его глаз, и с волосами, убранными в низкий хвост на затылке, и он был красив, и Стив чувствовал себя странно.

Странно злым.

– Не видел эту рубашку раньше, – небрежно сказал он, пока они с Баки раскладывали еду по тарелкам. – Почему ты ее не надевал?

– Чтобы посмотреть телевизор в гостиной? – фыркнул Баки. – Или чтобы сходить с тобой в супермаркет?

– Забудь, не важно. – Стив случайно сломал вилку и подумал вдруг, что дальше Баки справится сам. Эван должен был вот-вот появиться, не стоит смущать их с Баки. Они захотят побыть наедине, без наседки в виде Капитана Америки.

Стив наскоро попрощался и ушел прогуляться, а затем и пробежаться по темным улицам. Он очень надеялся, что старкофон известит его о какой-нибудь катастрофе, срочной миссии или конце света, так что он сможет заняться делом, но тем вечером никому не нужна была помощь Стива. Он даже околачивался возле темных переулков в надежде, что кого-нибудь ограбят и он сможет вмешаться, но нет. Видимо, каждый чертов человек этим вечером был на свидании или спешил на него.

Стив взглянул на экран телефона. Прошло лишь два часа, а ему казалось, он бродит здесь целую вечность, грустный и неприкаянный. Должно быть, Баки и Эван закончили ужинать и теперь пьют вино, разговаривают о чем-нибудь, может, даже смеются.

Стив случайно сломал фонарный столб и очень расстроился, потому что понятия не имел, кому он теперь должен возместить стоимость. Он прикрепил записку с номером своего телефона на согнутую железку, чтобы с ним позже связались.

Стив прогулялся мимо Башни Старка, но не хотел сейчас говорить ни с кем из Мстителей, потому что знал – они заметят его несчастный вид, спросят, и что же он скажет? «Я просто хочу, чтобы Баки ни с кем не встречался и всегда спал в моей постели?» Ужасно эгоистично с его стороны.

Пошел дождь, и Стив решил, что просто будет сидеть на скамейке у дома, пока Эван не уйдет.

Спустя время ему пришло сообщение от Баки.

«Я ложусь спать. Ты сегодня вернешься?»

Стив взбежал по лестнице, мокрый и взволнованный. На столе все еще стояла нетронутая бутылка вина, а еда была упакована в коробки и спрятана в холодильник. Баки уже переоделся в пижаму и теперь сидел в кровати, с книгой на коленях. Он едва взглянул на Стива, когда тот ввалился в спальню.

– Даже если у тебя теперь супериммунитет, советую поскорее переодеться во что-то сухое, – сказал Баки, не отрывая взгляда от страницы.

– Эван уже ушел? – спросил Стив, стянув футболку. Баки тяжело сглотнул.

– Он… не приходил.

– Нет? Как же так! Может, его срочно вызвали в больницу? Или… черт, с ним что-то могло случиться!

– Уверен, он в полном порядке, – ровно ответил Баки, он и бровью не повел. И очень старательно глядел в книгу, пока Стив стаскивал мокрые штаны. – Просто мы не подходим друг другу.

– Ты не узнаешь, пока не попробуешь, – возразил Стив. – Эван отличный парень.

– Так почему бы тебе не пойти с ним на свидание? – Баки захлопнул книгу. – Зажжешь свечи и все такое.

– Я не… – Стив осекся под взглядом Баки. – Прости. Возможно, не такой уж он и хороший, раз не явился. Поверить не могу, что он даже не предупредил. Я напишу ему, узнаю, с какой стати он решил, что может так поступить с тобой.

Стив потянулся за телефоном, но Баки в мгновение ока оказался рядом, чтобы перехватить его руку.

– Не стоит.

– Ну уж нет, я не позволю никому так обижать тебя.

– Поверь мне, Стив, я не обиделся.

– Отдай телефон, Баки.

– Перестань упрямиться.

– Да что с тобой такое?

– Просто ложись спать.

– Я все равно напишу ему, сейчас или потом!

Стив выдернул руку из крепкой хватки, и Баки досадливо скривился. Он стоял к нему вплотную, тяжело дыша, темные волосы растрепались. Наконец Баки взглянул на Стива и признался:

– Я сам просил его не приходить. Написал ему, когда ты ушел.

– Ха! – воскликнул Стив, потому что он так и знал.

– Я не создан для свиданий, ясно? – воинственно сказал Баки, и Стив едва не рассмеялся.

– Ты? Ты всегда был хорош в этом. Да ты и сегодня… твоя рубашка, ты сам, весь, ты просто… любой будет счастлив сходить с тобой на свидание.

– Очевидно, что не любой, – пробормотал Баки.

– Нет же, любой, – горячо возразил Стив. – Ты просто не видишь сам, как ты хорош.

Он глядел Баки прямо в глаза и говорил это со всем пылом, надеясь, что Баки наконец поверит. Баки встретил его взгляд, и долгие пару секунд они не двигались, уставившись друг на друга. Стив вдруг очень отчетливо осознал, что стоит перед Баки в одном белье. Сначала покраснели щеки, потом уши, шея, грудь и все остальное.  
Баки отступил.

– Думаю, нам пора спать, это был долгий день.

Он повернулся к кровати, и тут Стив прохрипел:

– Баки.

Он обернулся. Стив подошел ближе, все еще алый, как знамя. Он чувствовал, как колотится сердце в груди, а во рту стало сухо. Стив не мог отступить, не теперь, но ему потребовалась вся его смелость. Лучше бы он сражался с пришельцами, роботами, колдунами, чем…

– Баки, – повторил он хрипло, и тот не ответил, затаившись. Стив наклонился к нему, медленно сокращая расстояние, и до последней секунды Баки не двинулся, лишь терпеливо ожидая.

Стив осторожно коснулся губами его губ – не поцелуй даже, лишь призрачный намек – но Баки вдруг закрыл глаза, подавшись навстречу. И Стив закрыл тоже. Они схватились друг за друга, как утопающие. Стив не мог припомнить, когда он целовался в последний раз, и уж точно никто не целовал его так. Первый поцелуй с Баки был отчаянным, голодным, жарким и бесконечно долгим.

Будь они в кино, камера бы кружила вокруг них, а так они лишь целовались, стоя на ледяном полу, пока Стив не начал дрожать от холода – и тогда Баки взял его за руку и повел в кровать, они погасили свет, каждый со своей стороны, чтобы встретиться посередине кровати.


	2. Икигаи

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бета: kasmunaut, smokeymoon  
> Размер: мини, 1 567 слов  
> Пейринг: Джеймс «Баки» Барнс/Стив Роджерс  
> Категория: преслэш/джен  
> Жанр: драма  
> Рейтинг: G  
> Краткое содержание: Баки отошел от дел, поселился в Японии, стрижет бонсаи, созерцает закаты и учится каллиграфии.  
> Примечание: Может быть грустно. Встречаются стереотипы о Японии.  
> Икигаи – «смысл жизни», «предназначение». То, ради чего стоит жить, будь то человек, место или хобби. Считается, что икигаи – причина долголетия жителей Окинавы. Каждый хочет обрести икигаи, потому что с этим в жизнь приходит цвет и вкус. Икигаи – определенное ощущение, взгляд на мир. Написано на внутрикомандный анонимный фест по ключу: «на курсах – после пробуждения – пел караоке»

У Стива есть два неполных дня передышки между миссиями, и так уж вышло, что он в Японии, поэтому он берет билет до Окинавы. Он находит нужный дом – между двух извилистых желтых деревьев гингко, словно сошедший с туристической открытки. Он почти готов увидеть пруд с карпами, пока шагает по каменистой дорожке к парадной двери.

Баки все еще носит европейскую одежду. Когда он открывает Стиву дверь, на нем легкий светлый джемпер и просторные домашние брюки. Волосы стали еще длиннее, и теперь он убирает их за уши. Благодаря этому лицо кажется более открытым, и Стив будто заново узнает его.

Но у Баки все равно есть кимоно, или что-то вроде – Стив замечает, что оно висит на крючке в спальне. Алый шелк с замысловатым узором, похожим на ветви.

– Хочешь примерить? – с легкой улыбкой спрашивает Баки. Он приносит Стиву кружку кофе. Стив с благодарностью протягивает руки. Он не спал больше суток, прежде чем добраться сюда. Он мог бы провести ночь в гостинице, оплаченной Тони, но он всегда четко знал свои приоритеты.

– Я рад тебя видеть, – говорит Стив, сидя на краешке огромной, очень мягкой кровати Баки. – Я правда…

– Знаю, – тихо останавливает его Баки, отвернувшись к подоконнику. Он поливает цветы, маленькие крючковатые кактусы в одинаковых коричневых горшках. Движется неторопливо, просто занимается привычными делами, хотя Стив и свалился как снег на голову.

Стиву нравится наблюдать.

– Тебе не нужен врач? – уточняет Баки между делом, склонившись над каким-то особенно чахлым кактусом, которого наверняка зовут Сопляк. – У тебя не пробиты легкие, или что-нибудь вроде?

– Я в порядке. – Это правда, в этот раз драться почти не пришлось. С годами так и происходит: меньше кулаков, больше шпионажа. Стив не силен в таких вещах, но он учится. – Только устал немного.

– Сколько у тебя времени? – уточняет Баки. – Ложись, поспи. Я разбужу тебя к ужину.

Стив не хочет спать, он хочет говорить с Баки, смотреть на него, убедиться, что Баки счастлив своей тихой, уединенной жизнью, но Баки приносит большое толстое одеяло и укрывает Стива, как когда-то давно, в прошлой жизни. Стив старается держать глаза открытыми, и Баки смеется над ним.

– Давай, Стив, отдохни. Я буду рядом.

Стив опускает веки, чтобы не выдать себя. Влага проступает в уголках глаз, когда он зарывается лицом в подушку. Много позже, сквозь сон, он чувствует, как кровать прогибается и Баки ложится рядом.

Он просыпается от запаха еды. Пахнет вкусно, но незнакомо; Стив садится в постели, чувствуя себя разбитым. Сыворотка не спасает от джетлага.

Баки на кухне, и видно, что ради Стива он нарядился в свое кимоно. Стив стоит в дверях, скрестив на груди руки и ухмыляясь. Он сохраняет картинку в памяти: темные волосы, уложенные в тяжелую неряшливую шишку, с прядями, упавшими на шею. Алый шелк, натянутый на широких плечах, широко взметается у лодыжек, когда Баки скользит по кухне, напевая под нос.

Пахнет сигаретами.

– Не знал, что ты снова начал курить, – замечает Стив.

– Только по особым случаям, – отвечает Баки, не глядя на него. – Помоги мне накрыть на стол.

Они едят, сидя на полу у низкого японского столика, колени у Стива болят, и Баки приносит ему подушку. Баки приготовил какой-то суп с пряностями, достал бутылку сливового вина. В широкой миске посреди стола яркие оранжевые ягоды, которых Стив прежде не пробовал.

Они говорят о разной ерунде. Стив рассказывает последние сплетни, которые ходят среди Мстителей, говорит о миссиях, о тренировках, о том, что в Нью-Йорке уже идет подготовка к Хэллоуину и всюду в витринах невероятные украшения.

Баки рассказывает о людях, с которыми здесь познакомился, о странных местных обычаях и привычках, которые он учится перенимать.

– И все-таки… никогда не думал, что ты захочешь жить в месте вроде этого, – говорит Стив, продолжая старый спор. – Ты ведь бруклинский парень, Баки. Я думал, может… какая-нибудь ферма в южном штате, или…

– Мне здесь нравится, – просто отвечает Баки, встретив его взгляд. – Нравится местный темп жизни. Все очень… созерцательно.

– Ты точно не бывал в Токио, – смеется Стив. Он показывает Баки нелепые брелоки, которые купил для каждого из Мстителей. Бартону достанется крошечный сокол в розовой мини-юбке и с катанами. Глаза у него светятся желтым, если нажать на кнопку. Это потрясающе и идиотски, и Баки разделяет восторг Стива в полной мере.

– Завтра ночью у меня самолет, – говорит Стив, когда они готовятся ко сну. Он думает, что будет ворочаться всю ночь на гостевом футоне, но по правде, после горячего ужина у него снова слипаются глаза. Баки прав: здесь тихо и спокойно, и он чувствует себя так, словно выиграл долгожданную передышку.

– Чем займемся? – Он хватает Баки за лодыжку, когда тот проходит мимо, и Баки корчит гримасу.

– Завтра у меня урок каллиграфии. Ты можешь присоединиться.

Стив смеется, приняв это за шутку.

На следующий день они вновь садятся за низкий столик, подвязав рукава широкими лентами. С ними – учитель каллиграфии, и хотя Стив ожидал увидеть седого старца с длинными усами, он не разочарован. Канимари-сан похожа на маленькую фарфоровую статуэтку. У нее круглое невозмутимое лицо, а волосы собраны в аккуратную прическу. На первый взгляд невозможно определить, сколько ей лет – может быть, двадцать, может быть, пятьдесят.

Она едва достает Баки до пояса, однако говорит с ним очень строго, и Баки почтительно прислушивается к каждому слову, выполняя все инструкции. Стиву дают толстую упругую кисть и чернильницу с тушью, чтобы он развлекался. Канимари-сан оставляет Баки, когда тот всецело погружается в работу, и усаживается рядом со Стивом.

– Чистый лист – это пустота, которую не всегда требуется заполнить, – говорит она по-английски, с сильным акцентом. Ее глаза смотрят Стиву прямо в душу, и ему немедленно хочется исповедаться во всех грехах, но она всего лишь поправляет кисть в его руке, показывая, как правильно взять. – Но если что-то должно быть… выражено, лучше всего подойдут иероглифы.

Занятие длится около двух часов, и Стив чувствует сожаление, когда японка начинает собирать многочисленные принадлежности в футляр. Баки вежливо прощается с ней, проводив к двери, и Стив кланяется, повторяя за Баки.

Оставшись одни, они показывают друг другу листы бумаги с иероглифами.

– Красиво, – говорит Стив, разглядывая работу Баки. – Я так давно не держал в руках кисти, это… приятное чувство.

– Я занимаюсь каждый четверг, – отвечает Баки. – Компания не помешает. Уверен, Старк сможет подарить тебе один из своих джетов для такого важного дела.

Стив старается ни на что не рассчитывать. Баки щурится, глядя на лист с иероглифами, которые нарисовал Стив.

– Что здесь написано? Не понимаю.

– Здесь написано «Баки», – просто отвечает Стив, и Баки замирает над листком, его улыбка медленно выцветает. – Единственное стоящее, что мне пришло в голову.

Позже они выходят из дома, чтобы перекусить. Самолет у Стива поздно ночью, перед рассветом, и Баки обещал проводить его на посадку, так что им нужно чем-то заняться. Они обходят маленький городок за пару часов, Баки показывает ему старый буддистский храм, красивый парк с ручьями, странную статую, которая нагоняет жуть, и наконец они находят какое-то злачное место, все еще открытое после полуночи, когда весь город, кажется, вымер.

Конечно, там поют караоке.

Им выделяют маленькую комнатку и включают экран, вручают Стиву пульт, приняв его за главного, пока Баки листает липкие листки меню.

– Ты ведь не будешь петь, верно? – уточняет Баки опасливо, пока Стив проглядывает список песен. Стив ухмыляется от уха до уха.

– Смеешься? Да я за этим сюда приехал!

Он исполняет Баки свое любимое из Тейлор Свифт, потом кое-что слезливое, авторства Адель, и завершает какой-то национальной японской песней, в которой не может повторить ни единого слова.

Баки, развалившись на диване в красном свете лампы, снимает его на телефон.

– Отправлю Романофф, иначе она меня не простит, – сообщает он с улыбкой. Его волосы растрепались, а рубашка расстегнута на две верхние пуговицы, потому что здесь слишком душно. Стив чувствует себя так, словно захмелел от пива, словно еще может захмелеть. Он корчит гримасы в камеру.

– Лучше отправь это Тони, ведь он привил мне музыкальный вкус.

– Лучше бы он вживил тебе чип, который улучшает слух, – ворчит Баки.

Стив подходит ближе, с микрофоном, как с оружием.

– Твоя очередь.

– Даже не надейся.

– А я думал, ты со мной до конца.

– Убери от меня эту штуку.

– Давай же, развлекись, ты ведь был когда-то веселым малым, – наседает Стив, стоя над Баки, и тот вдруг притягивает его к себе, уткнувшись лицом в живот. Стив замирает, разведя неловко руки, и музыка продолжает играть у него спиной – что-то ужасное дурацкое, неподходящее, но Баки все еще держит его, судорожно обвивает руками, и Стив медленно кладет руку ему на макушку.

Они молча шагают к рамке металлоискателя, Стив сжимает ремень своей дорожной сумки. На большом черном табло уже мерцает номер его рейса.

Яркий свет аэропорта делает их черты резче, взрослее. Баки кажется уставшим.

– В следующий раз ты приезжай, – просит Стив. – На день Благодарения, например. Сэм будет рад тебя видеть. Он передавал привет.

– Я подумаю, – лжет Баки, глядя Стиву за плечо. Они обнимаются – коротко, хлопнув друг друга по спинам, и Баки отстраняется первым. – Хорошего полета, Стив, – мягко говорит он, и Стив ловит его взгляд, впервые за последние пару часов.

– Я оставил тебе мои иероглифы, повесь на стену, – шутит он. Баки задирает брови.

– И зачем мне вешать на стену собственное имя?

– Потому что это я его написал, – предполагает Стив с улыбкой, и Баки улыбается в ответ. – Считай, всю душу вложил.

– Тогда ясно, почему так криво получилось.

– Ну ты и придурок!

– От придурка слышу.

Стив проходит под рамкой, шагает в длинный коридор, и матовые стеклянные двери за его спиной смыкаются, отсекая Баки.

Он улыбается вежливым охранникам, делает, что велят, разводит руки, пока девушка в форме и белых перчатках ощупывает его, он помогает какой-то старушке поднять багаж на полку, он внимательно следит за шаманским танцем стюардесс, указывающих на запасные выходы, он смотрит в окошко иллюминатора, на то, как Япония превращается в скопище маленьких огоньков, в созвездие, и гаснет в темноте, когда они влетают в облако.

Тогда он закрывает глаза и продолжает держать лицо, до тех пор, пока это требуется.


	3. Бродяга Барнс и Святой Роджерс

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бета: kasmunaut, smokeymoon  
> Размер: мини, 1 033 слова  
> Пейринг: Джеймс «Баки» Барнс/Стив Роджерс  
> Категория: преслэш  
> Жанр: романс  
> Рейтинг: G  
> Предупреждения: скинни!Стив, AU  
> Краткое содержание: Баки живет под мостом, а Стив подкармливает бездомных.  
> Примечание: Написано на внутрикомандный анонимный фест по ключу: «под мостом – во время снегопада – получил фингал»

Баки не собирался ночевать под мостом, потому что – ну, это клише. Но в конечном счете там почти нет ветра, асфальт достаточно сухой и хорошо проглядываются окрестности. Это хорошее место, чтобы провести ночь или две.

Раньше он спал в старом доме за парком с другими сквоттерами, но недавно у кого-то случилась передозировка, прямо в соседней комнате. Баки не нужны проблемы, он не ищет проблем.

Днем он сидит у супермаркета, демонстрируя пустой рукав, и собирает кое-какие деньги, а когда темнеет, идет в парк. Редкие бегуны мелькают тут и там за деревьями, Беззубая Сьюзи машет ему, ковыляя со своей тележкой. Святой Патрик уже устроился на лавке, укрывшись брезентом. Здесь много бездомных, и Баки знает почему.

Он уже слышал про паренька, и ему любопытно.

Тот появляется с темнотой, когда фонари уже зажглись. Похож на подростка в своих узких джинсах и со слишком большой головой. Сьюзи перехватывает его раньше всех, и Баки видит со своего наблюдательного пункта, как ей достается сэндвич, замотанный в пленку, и пара глотков из большого термоса. Она получает еще и перчатки, слишком маленькие для ее рук, и, довольная, улыбается беззубым ртом.

Подтягиваются остальные, Баки их не знает, но здесь есть косматые старики и дерганные подростки с больными глазами. Каждый что-то получает. Баки окликает его, когда мальчишка с пустыми руками идет к выходу.

Он выходит из густой мглы под мостом, как какой-то злобный тролль из сказки, и парень напрягается – вот-вот побежит. Но остается на месте, упрямо вздернув подбородок. Вблизи он еще меньше, выглядит больным, словно это ему требуется теплый плед и горячий чай.

– Для меня что-нибудь найдется? – хрипло говорит Баки, держась на расстоянии.  
Он знает, какое впечатление производит. Выглядит, как человек, готовый ограбить старушку, чтобы купить оружие, из которого будет стрелять по котятам.

– Ничего не осталось, – говорит парень, вцепившись в лямки своего рюкзака. – Мне жаль.

Баки кивает. Он не рассчитывал на что-то, просто решил рискнуть. Он пятится назад, к мосту, и кашель вдруг разбирает его – долгий и громкий, и он не нарочно, но когда все проходит, волонтер кажется расстроенным.

– Ты новенький здесь? – Он подходит ближе, дружелюбно улыбается. – Голоден?

Они идут через парк, ветки хрустят у них под ногами.

– Меня зовут Стив, – говорит парень. – Стив Роджерс. Я здесь каждый вечер. Иногда выполняю пожелания. Если у тебя нет теплых носков или чего-то еще, мелкого, но нужного в быту – я помогу достать. – Он косится на Баки. – Может, расческа, или… что-нибудь другое.

Они пересекают дорогу и останавливаются у ярко освещенной витрины «Старбакса».

– Я подожду здесь, – говорит Баки, застыв перед дверью.

Но Стив хмурит брови:

– Внутри теплее.

Когда они заходят, бариста за стойкой приветствует их. Она замечает, как одет Баки, и ее улыбка тухнет, но она все еще вежлива. Возможно, потому что в кафе почти нет посетителей. Стив улыбается и достает бумажник. Он заказывает сэндвич для Баки.

– Что-то из напитков? – уточняет девушка, старательно глядя только на Стива.

– Черный кофе. – Он поворачивается к Баки. – Что ты будешь?

Долго Баки не думает.

– Большой ореховый маккиато с двойным кофе, карамельным сиропом, сливками и на кокосовом молоке, сверху немного корицы, спасибо, – бодро говорит он и ухмыляется в ответ на взгляд Стива. – Что?

Стив улыбается.

Они ждут кофе, но не в уютном молчании, как надеялся Баки, потому что Стив продолжает говорить. О том, как пытается заставить себя бегать по утрам, о том, как получил фингал, вступившись за девчонку в баре, о том, что ходил недавно на супергеройский фильм. Баки гадает, из какой же он организации, пока не выясняется, что Стив художник и работает в одной фирме, которая создает игры для телефонов. Выходит, он просто местный сумасшедший, который любит заниматься благотворительностью. Здесь, в Нью-Йорке. И не ради каких-нибудь однолапых собачек, нет, он святой покровитель всех бродяг, наркоманов и беспризорников этого парка.

– Я возвращаюсь домой через тот парк каждый вечер, – сообщает Стив, размешивая сахар в своем стаканчике. – Я просто заметил, что некоторые люди ночуют там, и они совсем плохо одеты. Зимой… очень холодно.

Он молчит, словно ждет какого-то ответа, и Баки произносит:

– Да.

– Ненавижу мерзнуть. – Стив опускает лицо к чашке, и пар поднимается вверх, заставляя его щеки покраснеть. – Ужасное чувство.

– Да, – снова говорит Баки.

Он смакует маккиато. Они сидят на высоких стульях перед большой стеклянной витриной. Тихо играет музыка, ярко горит свет, здесь тепло. Возможно, от Баки уже начало пахнуть, как всегда в теплых помещениях, но Стив делает вид, что все в порядке. Никто ничего не говорит, и Баки... ну... расслабляется немного. Он снимает свой рюкзак, с которым почти никогда не расстается, и вешает его на спинку стула рядом. Его спина ноет. Он смотрит сквозь стекло на темный парк.

Стив продолжает говорить, но не задает ни одного вопроса. Баки благодарен.  
Когда их кружки пустеют, Стив относит их к стойке, и бариста с улыбкой благодарит его. Они перебрасываются бесполезными фразами, как это делают нормальные люди. Баки тем временем набивает карманы пакетами с сахаром. Сэндвич убирает в свой рюкзак, оставит на потом. Он ест только когда голоден.

Они выходят из кафе, ночной холод тут же обволакивает их. Начинает падать снег – бесшумно, медленно, крупными хлопьями. Он уже лежит кое-где, окрашивая белым машины, тротуар и ограды. Обещали, что эта зима будет снежной.

– Мне пора домой, – смущенно говорит Стив. И не двигается с места. Баки тоже ждет, неловко, не зная, должен ли что-то сказать. «Спасибо» будет в самый раз, пожалуй. Прежде, чем он открывает рот, Стив разматывает свой шарф.

– Снег пошел. Возьми это, – говорит он. Баки даже отступает на шаг.

– Нет. – Он качает головой, не в силах отвести взгляд от худой бледной шеи Стива, словно какой-то чертов вампир. – Это уже лишнее.

– Снег будет идти всю ночь, – мягко говорит Стив. – Я уже почти дома, и у меня есть другой шарф. Возьми.

Баки берет, сжав зубы. Он чувствует себя сироткой из рассказа Диккенса. Ему хочется встряхнуть Стива хорошенько, сжать его горло, оскалиться, сделать что-нибудь, чтобы тот прекратил быть таким милым. Чтобы был немного умнее.

(«Это все вина богатых белых парней, – вспоминает Баки слова своего старого приятеля, который делил с ним хлебное место у пристани; они оба тогда носили форму и демонстрировали свои увечья, выставив старую шляпу. – Пусть платят, они дают эти деньги не тебе, они платят, чтобы почувствовать себя немного лучше, потому что в их жизни все звезды сошлись хорошо».)

Как бы там ни было, шарф теплый и приятно пахнет, когда Баки утыкается в него носом.

И если он решил остаться на пару ночей в этом парке, то лишь потому, что ему некуда спешить.


	4. Человек под мостом

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бета: kasmunaut, smokeymoon  
> Размер: драббл, 281 слово  
> Пейринг: Джеймс «Баки» Барнс/Стив Роджерс  
> Категория: преслэш  
> Жанр: стебо-ангст  
> Рейтинг: G  
> Краткое содержание: Баки живет под мостом, и ему неплохо.  
> Примечание: Написано на внутрикомандный анонимный фест по ключу: «под мостом – во время снегопада – порвал трусы»  
> Ни один голубь не пострадал. Пост-ЗС.

Баки живет под мостом, и ему неплохо, спасибо большое. Он не знает другой жизни, он родился бродягой, с гулкой пустотой в голове, потерянный в городе, забывший, откуда он пришел и куда направляется.

Бородатый младенец, в слезах и крови.

Он живет под мостом, и здесь неплохо, он может раздобыть себе одежду, может отогнать бродячих собак, отбиться от шпаны, по утрам он сбивает сосульки с волос, ест замерзших голубей, он заворачивает свою железную руку в газету, чтобы никто не увидел, она – как мертвая, тяжелая рыбина, как ледяная перекладина, которую (кто-то) лизнул на спор (перестань, это глупо, вот черт, ну ты и сопляк). Он прилип к ней намертво, но, может, к весне отдаст на металлолом.

Пока же он устраивается на ночлег, скорчившись в тени, привалившись к стене, исписанной граффити («Пошли в жопу, пришельцы!»). Вечером начинается снегопад. Тихо, медленно снег опускается, покрывая асфальт.

Снег напоминает ему…  
(пожалуйста, не отпускай)

Темная фигура вдали – одинокий бегун, в любую погоду он бегает в этом парке, и Баки следит за ним издали, прячась в тени, видит, как он пересекает дорожку, огибает фонтан, движется к мосту. Баки закрывает глаза и слышит его шаги сверху, на мосту, слышит, как скрипит снег под подошвами ярко-белых кроссовок. Он слышит, как человек на мосту замирает, переводя дыхание, и может представить, как снег покрывает его волосы, золотистые в свете фонарей.

Затем снова скрип – и бегун исчезает, а Баки сворачивается в клубок на вонючем старом одеяле. Его шрамы болят, живот урчит, трусы порваны, а в голове гулкая пустота, но он смутно понимает: ему повезло, он счастливчик, он спасся от чего-то большого и страшного (я знал его прежде… я знал его прежде). Он в безопасности.

Снег накрывает лужайки, дорожки, скамейки и фонари, накрывает мост, как тяжелое одеяло.


	5. Белые тени, желтые глаза

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бета: kasmunaut, smokeymoon  
> Размер: драббл, 601 слово  
> Пейринг: Джеймс «Баки» Барнс/Стив Роджерс  
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: юмор, баллада  
> Рейтинг: G  
> Предупреждения: крэк  
> Краткое содержание: Стив снова тащит Баки на поле боя. В этот раз Баки подготовился.  
> Примечание: Написано на внутрикомандный анонимный фест по ключу: «в кустах – на миссии – неловкий секс (забыл про годовщину)»

Стив прилетел в Ваканду, потому что ему нужен Баки и вообще каждый, кто сможет держать оружие. Но больше всех, конечно, Баки.

Баки живет в глинобитной хижине, носит тогу, вплетает цветочки в волосы и выглядит просветленным. Стив сомневается, что стоит его просить вновь бросаться головой вперед в мясорубку, но Баки уже деловито сменяет тогу на черный кевлар, стряхивает цветочки и прикрепляет на место руку, которая выглядит одновременно как молоток и как произведение искусства.

– Не знаю, стоит ли тебя в это впутывать, – виновато говорит Стив, пока Баки собирает своих коз перед хижиной. – В этот раз у нас очень сильный противник.

– Ну, мы можем подождать следующего, который будет послабее, – язвит Баки, и Стив не может сдержать улыбки. Старый добрый Баки, уже в полной боевой готовности, хотя Стив буквально выдернул его из постели.

(Пару лет назад он добровольно хотел улечься в криокамеру, и Стив едва его отговорил – только пригрозив, что ляжет рядом. Тогда Баки остался в Ваканде, наотрез отказавшись возвращаться в Бруклин, снимать квартирку на двоих и быть счастливыми.

«Я все еще на миссии, я всегда на миссии, – сказал Баки. – И я представляю опасность для общества».

«Как и я, как и Тони Старк, или, например, Наташа Романофф», – возразил Стив, и справедливо, потому что все они были огромными младенцами с суперсилой или суперупрямством, а то, что они все еще не разрушили Нью-Йорк, просто чистой воды удача.

«В Романофф я стрелял. Дважды», – ответил Баки.

«Сегодня? – уточнил Стив. – Нет? Тогда о чем беспокоиться?»

Но Баки беспокоился. А может – может он просто хотел уйти на покой, в тихом месте, где сможет есть сливы и пасти коз).

– Только будь очень осторожен, – просит Стив, переживая изо всех сил. – Ты должен вернуться к своим козам.

– Козы пойдут с нами, – говорит Баки. – Не будь таким тупицей, это боевые козы, я их тренировал.

Козы выстраиваются в колонны, и пока Баки объясняет им параметры миссии, Стив устраивает штаб-квартиру в пышных кустах неподалеку. Он разворачивает планы и чертежи, отмечает что-то маленькими флажками-кнопками и изо всех сил ведет себя по-капитански. Король Т’Чалла обещал ему армию, а Шури уже готовит новенький костюм с разными примочками, Наташа, Тони, Брюс и Сэм в пути, но если делать ставки, Стив бы поставил на боевых коз.

Потому что, ну. Они устрашающие.

Баки репетирует с ними боевой клич.

Когда начинается заварушка, они дерутся плечом к плечу, как когда-то давно в лесах Аццано. Это как неловкий секс после долгой разлуки, как последний поцелуй, как забытая годовщина – что-то далекое и знакомое, то, что причиняет Стиву боль и заставляет его чувствовать себя виноватым, но вместе с тем странно счастливым.  
Баки стреляет и не промахивается.

Стив швыряет свой щит и тоже стреляет, потому что, будем честны, одна длинная очередь снимет больше пришельцев, чем одинокий круглый кусок вибраниума.  
В какой-то момент Стив уверен, что они победят, потому что они хорошие парни, а хорошие парни всегда побеждают. И в суматохе он ловит взгляд Баки и улыбается ему ободряюще, по-капитански, нет, по-роджерсовски, но Баки занят, размахивая боевым енотом во все стороны, и ладно, это выглядит весело.

А потом все летит к чертям.

Когда Баки обращается в прах на глазах у Стива, осыпаясь серой кучкой в траву, это как удар. Как удар молнии. Стив чувствует себя оглушенным, и вся его кожа болит, и вокруг только голоса, зовущие людей, которых вдруг не стало.

Стив опускается на колени, чтобы коснуться пепла, который только что был человеком. Его тихо обступают козы. Бесшумные, боевые белые тени, они появляются из-за деревьев, смотрят желтыми своими глазами, и Стив расправляет плечи.

Однажды он уже предпочел заморозить себя в глыбу льда, вместо того чтобы пойти и вытащить Баки из плена; второй раз ошибки не повторит.

– Мы идем за ним, – сообщает Стив козам, и каждая из них издает боевой клич.


	6. Cheers, darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Осторожно!  
> Невзаимная любовь. Стеклище. Баки Барнс/ОЖП, Стив Роджерс

– Почему я должен идти? – спросил Баки, скрестив на груди руки. Стив видел, что Баки нервничает. В любой другой ситуации он бы сразу сдал назад: он не хотел расстраивать Баки, ни за что на свете, после всего, что Баки пережил. Но теперь решил стоять на своем.  
  
– Ты не должен, – мягко сказал он, – но я бы хотел. Поверь, Бак, мы отлично проведем время.  
  
– Почему мы не можем провести время отлично вдвоем? – нахмурился Баки, вцепившись в расческу. Они приводили себя в порядок перед выходом, Стив не мог отделаться от воспоминаний: Баки перед зеркалом, гладко зачесанные назад волосы, пижонский костюмчик… теперь Баки согласился расчесать волосы, и это было победой.  
  
Стив подошел к нему и положил руки другу на плечо. Их лица отразились в зеркале, рядом, и Стив зачарованно уставился в отражение. Баки улыбнулся ему, и Стив улыбнулся в отчет.  
  
– Будет невежливо теперь отменять. Девушки ждут.  
  
Улыбка Баки пропала.  
  
– Тогда иди и развлекай их самостоятельно, – жалобно проворчал он. Стив вздохнул, набираясь терпения.  
  
– Там две девушки, Бак. И должно быть два кавалера. В этом вся суть двойных свиданий.  
  
Стив отобрал у Баки расческу и мягко провел ею по длинным волосам друга.  
  
– Ничего ужасного не случиться. Мы просто выпьем немного кофе и поболтаем, вот и все. Ты сможешь уйти в любой момент, – прошептал Стив Баки на ухо, и тот закрыл глаза, смиряясь.  
  
И все же ворчал, пока они ехали к ресторану в новеньком «рено» Стива:  
  
– Я мог бы посмотреть Ист-сайдеров вместо этого. Или испечь пирог. Или позаниматься на тренажерах.  
  
– Ты и так делаешь это каждый вечер, – легко ответил Стив, сворачивая на парковку. – Почему бы не внести немного разнообразия? Ты обожал двойные свидания раньше.  
  
Он тут же пожалел, что сказал об этом. Баки не выносил, если Стив говорил о том, что было раньше.  
  
– Послушай, ты заставлял меня ходить на танцы, – быстро сказал Стив, повернувшись к Баки. – И я соглашался каждый раз, хотя ненавидел это. Так поступают друзья.  
  
– Если бы люди знали, какой Капитан Америка манипулятор, они бы пришли в ужас, – проворчал Баки, выбираясь из машины. Он быстрым шагом направился к ресторану, словно собирался на бой.  
  
Внутри было душно, все столики заняты. Баки держался сковано, пытаясь прикрывать Стива с левого фланга, как делал всегда в людных местах. Стив незаметно тронул его за локоть, показывая, что рядом. Высокая девушка-хостес проводила их в дальний зал, где почти никого не было. Стив позаботился об этом, зная, что Баки будет трудно в толпе.  
  
Столик, который Стив забронировал, еще пустовал. Девушки опаздывали, как им и полагалось. Баки явно надеялся, что они не придут.  
  
– Одну зовут Анжелика, другую – Мелани, – сообщил Стив, заглянув в телефон. – Это хорошие знакомые Наташи. – У Наташи был целый круг хороших знакомых, которые мечтали встречаться с Капитаном Америкой. Стив стойко сопротивлялся, пока не пришло время вывести Баки в свет.  
  
Прошло больше пяти лет с тех пор, как Зимний Солдат снял свою маску и оказался Баки; за это время они прошли большой путь. И теперь все было почти в порядке; но Баки даже не глядел по сторонам, не замечал красивых девушек, которые флиртовали с ним. Он словно забыл, как это делается. А ведь когда-то Баки мечтал найти себе хорошую девчонку, жениться на ней и жить в маленьком желтом домике на окраине…  
  
Он все еще мог; несмотря на все, что с ним сделали, он все еще мог, Стив верил в это.  
  
Девушки пришли, и они были действительно милыми, и Стив заполнял неловкие паузы поначалу, потому что Баки изображал из себя декорацию. Он болтал за двоих, и улыбался, и задавал вопросы, и пинал Баки под столом, но тот безучастно смотрел в свою чашку.  
  
– Поверить не могу, что ужинаю с супергероем, – заявила Мелани, девушка, которая предназначалась Стиву. У нее были короткие темные волосы, так сейчас носили, и маленькая татуировка на плече. Ее подруга Анжелика, кудрявая шатенка, громко засмеялась.  
  
– Обычно-то приходится встречаться с какими-нибудь идиотами из Тиндера! – сказала она, и Стив вежливо улыбнулся, понятия не имея, о чем идет речь. Он покосился на Баки.  
  
– Вообще-то, я тут не единственный супергерой, – заметил он, и Баки метнул в него яростный взгляд, предупреждающий: «заткнись прямо сейчас», но Стив был достаточно смелым. – Баки сражался вместе со мной, когда произошло то нападение гигантских инопланетян, и до этого, когда Нью-Йорк пытались взорвать…  
  
– Ох, да, конечно! – воскликнула Анжелика, повернувшись к Баки с восторгом. – И ты спас жизнь Капитану Америке, верно? Я читала об этом.  
  
– Пожалуйста, зовите меня Стив, – пробормотал Стив. – И да, он спасал меня много раз.  
  
– А он вообще разговаривает? – спросила Мелани, и под ледяным взглядом Стива пожала плечами. – Простите, но это немного странно. Баки, тебя держат в заложниках? Подмигни, если этот красавчик притащил тебя силой.  
  
Баки ухмыльнулся, откинув прядь от лица, и подмигнул Мелани сначала одним глазом, потом другим. Она рассмеялась.  
  
Вечер был бесконечно долгим, и Стив за целый месяц столько не болтал, но в конечном итоге, оно того стоило. Баки к концу ужина вел себя чуть раскованней и даже коротко отвечал на вопросы, которые ему задавали Анжелика и Мелани. Стив подвез обеих девушек до дома, а затем они с Баки свернули на трассу, ведущую в южную часть города. Баки откинулся на спинку кресла и закрыл глаза.  
  
– Устал? – спросил Стив сочувственно, потому что сам он выбился из сил. Баки пожал плечами. – Но ведь это было не так уж плохо, признай?  
  
– Они таращились на мою руку, – пробормотал Баки глухо. Стив закатил глаза.  
  
– Вовсе нет. Ты им понравился.  
  
– Точно, ведь все девушки без ума от запущенных, одноруких, нестабильных мужчин.  
  
– Ты не запущенный, – сказал Стив, потому что с остальным было сложно спорить. – И девушки смотрят на тебя. Часто. Ты просто не замечаешь.  
  
Баки хмыкнул, не открывая глаз. Стив повернулся к нему в сумраке салона. Блуждающий свет огней скользил по лицу Баки.  
  
– Ты очень красивый, – тихо сказал Стив, и Баки хмыкнул еще раз.  
  
***  
  
Стив надеялся, что Баки пригласит Анжелику на второе свидание, но Баки даже слушать не желал.  
  
– С меня довольно, – заявил он, когда Стив завел об этом речь, и плюхнулся на диван. – Я собираюсь смотреть ток-шоу, а ты можешь ходить на свидание с каждой девушкой этого города, Стив, если тебе так хочется.  
  
Но Стиву не хотелось.  
  
Он остался дома, смотреть ток-шоу вместе с Баки, отпуская глупые комментарии.  
  
***  
  
Спустя пару недель Баки постучал в дверь ванной, пока Стив принимал душ.  
  
– Я тут немного занят, – прокричал Стив, перекрывая шум воды.  
  
Дверь открылась, Баки вошел и сел на унитаз. Стив судорожно задернул занавеску.  
  
– Черт, ты слышал что-нибудь о личных границах? – пробормотал он. Затем выглянул из-за занавески. – Бак, ты в порядке?  
  
У Баки был странный, потерянный вид. Он держал в руках телефон, который Сэм подарил ему в пару лет назад. Обычно Баки использовал свой телефон, чтобы шастать по интернету или играть в змейку, потому что никто не звонил ему: Наташа, Сэм и Клинт знали, что Баки никогда не берет трубку.  
  
– Та девчонка написала мне, – сказал Баки, жалобно глядя на Стива.  
  
– Что? Какая? Анжелика?  
  
– Нет, та, другая.  
  
– Мелани?  
  
– Что мне делать? – Баки сердито свел брови. – Ты заварил эту кашу, вот и разбирайся.  
  
Стив закрутил кран и дотянулся до полотенца, висящего на крючке. Он плотно завернул полотенце вокруг бедер, прежде чем отодвинуть занавеску и выйти к Баки.  
  
– Что она написала? – Стив склонился над экраном.  
  
 _«Привет, Баки, мы как-то ужинали с тобой и твоим другом. Увидела это вчера в магазине и сразу вспомнила о тебе. Мел»_. К сообщению прилагалась фотография, с фирменным мишкой Баки в витрине детского магазина. Мишка сидел чуть поодаль от других кукол и киборгов, одинокий и понурый. Стив сразу захотел себе такого.  
  
– Хм, неплохо, – пробормотал он. – Ты можешь ответить ей.  
  
– Я не хочу отвечать, – прорычал Баки, едва не раздавив телефон в руке. – Можешь ты просто… сказать ей, чтобы не писала?  
  
– Это будет невежливо, – возразил Стив. – Ты ведь не хочешь обидеть девушку.  
  
Возможно, за эти семьдесят лет Баки изменился, но что-то осталось неизменным, вбитым в их головы еще в юности: последнее это дело, обижать дамочек.  
  
– Ладно, я… – Баки беспомощно вцепился себе в волосы. – Но что мне ей написать?  
  
– Позови ее выпить или потанцевать, – предложил Стив, Баки раздраженно взглянул на него.  
  
– Я отправлю смайлик.  
  
***  
  
Спустя пару дней Стив и Баки вернулись с пробежки, и Баки сразу прошел в свою спальню. Стив слышал, как он открыл прикроватный ящик. Заглянув к нему в комнату, Стив увидел, что Баки сидит на кровати, глядя в телефон.  
  
– Что такое? – спросил Стив, и Баки подскочил, а затем спрятал телефон за спину, как неуклюжий подросток. Стив улыбнулся. – Это она, верно? Вы переписываетесь?  
  
– Нет, – соврал Баки, и Стив закатил глаза.  
  
– Ладно, как скажешь.  
  
После обеда Баки устроился на диване с книжкой, а Стив сел напротив с блокнотом, делая наброски. Он поглядывал на Баки время от времени, повторяя на бумаге его позу и выражение лица, когда вдруг раздалось жужжание, и Баки вытащил из-под диванной подушки свой телефон. Он взглянул на экран и коротко улыбнулся.  
  
Стив постарался успеть зарисовать эту улыбку.  
  
Он знал, что все делает правильно.  
  
***  
  
На Хэллоуин Стив решил нарядиться безголовым всадником, а Баки нацепил мусорный пакет, уверяя, что это символизирует загрязнение окружающей среды. Но, по мнению Стива, он просто был лентяем. Они украсили дом к вечеринке, развесив всюду искусственную паутину и пластиковые черепа. Пригласили друзей, кое-кого из гражданских, а также Наташу, Сэма, Клинта и Тони, который выставил миллион условий, прежде чем согласился прийти. «Когда мы закончим с этой занудной вечеринкой для подростков, я вас всех погружу в свой вертолет, и покажу, как проходит настоящее веселье», – заявил он, подразумевая грандиозный прием, который Пеппер устраивала в башне Старка.  
  
Накануне праздника Баки помешивал рагу в сковороде и вдруг спросил:  
  
– Ничего, если Мел придет?  
  
Стив как раз переписывался с Наташей по поводу костюма, и не сразу понял, о чем речь. Но затем постарался сделать радостный вид.  
  
– Конечно, это ведь наша общая вечеринка. Пусть приходит. Надеюсь, наши чокнутые друзья ее не спугнут.  
  
Баки пожал плечами.  
  
– Ей нравятся странные, – сказал он негромко, и на лице у него вновь промелькнула улыбка.  
  
И похоже, это было правдой. Мел пришла, на ней был очаровательный костюм с отсылкой к какой-то звезде из современной эстрады, и Стив шутку не уловил, но остальным понравилось. Мелани быстро нашла общий язык с Клинтом, громко расцеловала в обе щеки Наташу и увлеченно принялась спорить с Тони, и кажется, все были от нее в восторге.  
  
Стив переживал, что Баки останется в стороне от веселья, но в какой-то момент Мел вышла к нему на балкон, где он угрюмо топтался, и они принялись о чем-то неловко беседовать.  
  
– Наша милая парочка, они стали совсем взрослыми, – заметила Наташа, взяв Стива под руку. – Это так трогательно, что я хочу сделать фото для инстаграма.  
  
– Точно, – ответил Стив, рассеянно наблюдая за Бак и Мелани. – Она… она ничего, правда?  
  
– Лучшая, какую можно найти, – сказала ему Наташа со странной, печальной улыбкой, и отошла.  
  
Сэм встретил Стива у стойки с пуншем.  
  
– Ты как, в порядке? – тихо спросил Сэм, и Стив недоуменно поднял глаза.  
  
– Что?  
  
– Ты знаешь, – Сэм кинул взгляд в сторону танцпола. Баки скованно покачивался под звуки музыки, пока Мел пыталась его расшевелить.  
  
– Ну да, – Стив глотнул пунша. – Я в полном порядке. Не понимаю, почему ты спрашиваешь.  
  
***  
  
Теперь Мелани приходила к ним по вечерам. Стив готовил пасту или жарил овощи, Баки включал вечернее ток-шоу, и они устраивались втроем на диване.  
  
– Поверить не могу, что вы так скучно проводите вечера, – сказала однажды Мелани, сидя между Стивом и Баки, прислонившись к Баки, отчего он сидел неподвижно весь вечер. – Я-то думала, вы мир спасаете или по крышам бегаете.  
  
– Ну не каждый же день, милочка, – откликнулся Стив, а Баки сделал небрежный вид.  
  
– Я как раз собирался пробежаться по крышам. Хочешь взглянуть?  
  
– А ты наденешь плащ? – Мелани повернулась к Баки. – И маску?  
  
– Может быть, Стив даже одолжит нам свой щит.  
  
– Звучит как моя давняя сексуальная фантазия! – воскликнула Мелани, и Стив покраснел. В его времена дамочки о таком не говорили.  
  
В конечном счете, Баки прокатил свою девушку на мотоцикле, а Стив лег спать сразу после шоу, как старикан.  
  
***  
  
Когда Мелани впервые осталась на ночь, Стив лежал в своей постели и не мог сомкнуть глаз. Он прислушивался, но никаких звуков за стенкой не раздавалось. Может, они просто лежали там, лицом друг к другу, и шептали свои секреты. Может, просто глядели друг на друга, взявшись за руки.  
  
Стив написал Сэму:  
  
 _«Я не в порядке»._  
  
Сэм ответил примерно через полчаса:  
  
 _«Хочешь поговорить?»_  
  
Стив выключил телефон. Он не хотел разговаривать. Он только переживал, все ли там в нормально, нет ли у Баки панической атаки или вроде того. Но это было глупо; Баки знал, что делать, оставаясь с девушкой наедине. Стив и прежде лежал так, в маленькой Бруклинской квартирке, притворяясь спящим, пока Баки целовался с какой-то девчонкой за тонкой перегородкой.  
  
В ту ночь Стиву приснился кошмар. Впервые за долгое время; они были на поезде, мчались над ледяной пропастью, и Стив пытался ухватить Баки за руку, но тот просто рассыпался от прикосновения и песком просочился между пальцами.  
  
Мелани вышла на завтрак в футболке Баки, которая едва прикрывала ее бедра. Стив сосредоточился на сэндвичах.  
  
– Доброе утро, – пробормотала она, зевая.  
  
– Баки еще спит? – спросил Стив, наливая ей чашку кофе. Возможно, у Баки тоже были проблемы со сном? Может, он тоже видел кошмары? Он плохо себя контролировал во время таких; бывал даже опасен. Но Мелани выглядела беззаботной и счастливой.  
  
– Да, он жуткий соня, – сказала она, прислонившись к кухонной стойке и приняв в Стива кружку. – Но просто прелесть, когда сопит в подушку, верно?  
  
Стив стиснул зубы.  
  
– Точно.  
  
***  
  
В середине весны Баки сказал, что съезжает.  
  
Это был редкий вечер, который они проводили только вдвоем. Незадолго до этого Стив провел целую неделю в Англии, потому что там была нужна супергеройская помощь, и привез Баки всякие глупые сувениры. Он рисковал жизнью, но не слишком, и каждый вечер Баки звонил, чтобы убедиться, что Стив в порядке. Когда Стив вернулся домой, там было чисто, пусто, словно Баки там даже не ночевал.  
  
Они заказали китайской еды на дом, выпили по бутылочке пива, Стив пожаловался на Тони, который донимал его грязными шуточками. Баки слушал вполуха, и наконец, Стив спросил:  
  
– Что случилось?  
  
Тогда Баки и сказал, что съезжает.  
  
– О, – выдохнул Стив и надолго замолчал. Баки смотрел на него встревожено, словно в любой момент готов был взять слова обратно. Это и заставило Стива собраться с духом. – Ну, думаю, это должно было случиться, – сказал он отважно. Баки наклонился поближе к нему, заглянул в лицо.  
  
– Мы два взрослых мужчины, Стив. Странно, что мы все еще живем вместе.  
  
– Да, ты и прежде так говорил, – пробормотал Стив. Каждый раз, когда Баки заводил эту песню тогда, много лет назад, Стив обмирал. Но тогда у них не было достаточно денег, чтобы снимать свое жилье, и у Баки не было девушки, ради которой он мог бы уйти.  
  
– Я люблю тебя, Стиви, ты ведь знаешь, – тихо сказал Баки, и Стив опустил голову. – Ты самый важный человек для меня.  
  
– Ты для меня тоже, – ответил Стив. Баки сжал его колено.  
  
– В этом-то и проблема. Ты от меня все это время не отходил. Но я теперь в порядке. Ты можешь снять это со своих плеч. Ты должен заняться своей жизнью, Стиви. Сделать что-то для себя, не только для других.  
  
Стив улыбнулся. Он чувствовал, что в глазах стоят слезы, так что не решался глядеть на Баки.  
  
– Наверное, ты прав, – ровно сказал он. – Давно уже пора.  
  
***  
  
– У меня есть кое-кто на примете, – сказала Наташа, шагая вместе со Стивом сквозь Центральный парк. – Высокая, тощая, умеет бегать на каблуках. Свободна в пятницу вечером.  
  
– Думаю, с меня пока хватит, – ответил Стив. – И потом, можем мы сосредоточиться на задании?  
  
– Ты слишком много работаешь в последнее время, – Наташа свернула на узкую дорожку, а Стив продолжил свой путь по главной аллее. Голос Наташи теперь раздавался у него в ухе, из маленького наушника. – Здесь я бы справилась и без твоей помощи. Тебе нужно завести личную жизнь, Роджерс.  
  
– Ты озабоченная, – ответил Стив, застыв у киоска с напитками. – Кажется, я вижу цель. Слева, на семь часов.  
  
– Я прямо за ним, – ответила Наташа. – И ты не можешь умереть девственником.  
  
– Я не собираюсь умирать, – прошипел Стив в ответ. – И я не… ты поняла.  
  
– Подумай про пятницу. Если не нравится бегунья на каблуках, у меня есть кое-кто другой. Высокий, тощий, играет на барабанах.  
  
Стив вытащил наушник и бросил его в траву.  
  
***  
  
Приглашение было гладким на ощупь, как шелк. Шелковая бумага. Стив и не знал, что такое теперь делают. Он не мог прекратить разглядывать этот кусочек картона, словно зачарованный.  
  
Тони вытащил приглашение у него из рук и протянул стакан.  
  
– Давай, это даже Тора с ног свалит, – сказал Тони, подмигнув. Стив кивнул и опрокинул в себя стакан, а Тони присвистнул.  
  
– Самое время включать слезливые песни и писать смс бывшему. Давай пришлем ему наше фото. Я могу расстегнуть рубашку и сделать помятый вид.  
  
Стив рассмеялся, и Тони налил ему еще немного.  
  
***  
  
Стив держался действительно хорошо. Он прибыл заранее, чтобы помочь с последними приготовлениями. Мелани обняла его и расцеловала в обе щеки; затем молча указала в сторону лестницы.  
  
Стив поднялся на второй этаж и заглянул в комнату к жениху. Баки сидел на кровати, пытаясь застегнуть запонки, но его железная рука не могла справиться с крохотной застежкой. Стив встал на колени перед Баки и помог ему.  
  
– Спасибо, – пробормотал Баки. Он выглядел так, будто его вот-вот стошнит.  
  
– Отлично смотришься в этом, – сказал Стив, оглядев его строгий черный костюм. Волосы Баки собрал в небрежный хвост, из петлицы у него торчал красный бутон.  
  
– Скоро приедут ее родители. Ее отец считает, что я беглый преступник, и я даже не знаю, стоит ли ему раскрывать правду, – сказал Баки. – Может, еще не поздно все отменить.  
  
– Разве это не невеста должна паниковать перед свадьбой? – спросил Стив. Баки закатил глаза.  
  
– Это все гендерные стереотипы. И потом, она наверняка уже на полпути в Канаду.  
  
Стив рассмеялся. Он взял Баки за руки.  
  
– У вас отличный дом. Такой желтый. Покажешь мне тут все?  
  
Баки улыбнулся ему, светло и просто, любимой улыбкой Стива.  
  
Церемония была короткой и простой, но красивой. Прибыло много гостей – со стороны невесты и со стороны жениха. Наташа была неотразима в своем вечернем платье, на которое неодобрительно косились тетушки Мелани; Сэм ни на шаг не отходил от Стива, будто ожидая какой-нибудь глупости. Но Стив был в порядке. Он смеялся, когда жених и невеста разрезали торт, и Мел перепачкала лицо Баки кремом, и у Баки сделался такой нелепый вид. Стив достал блокнот, чтобы нарисовать, как Баки танцует со своей женой, легко и быстро двигаясь под музыку, словно был рожден для этого.  
  
Звучали разные тосты, речи, вручались подарки, гости болтали, смеялись, разбредаясь по заднему двору. Стемнело, зажглись крошечные фонарики, в беседке Баки и Мелани танцевали, едва покачиваясь, крепко обнявшись, под тихую музыку.  
  
Стив выскочил за ворота и свернул в узкий переулок между домами. С размаху он ударил кулаком в стену, закашлялся от каменной крошки, облаком взметнувшейся в воздух. С грохотом опрокинул мусорный бак, как какой-то чокнутый енот-разрушитель, а после сел на корточки и стиснув голову руками. Вздохнуть не получалось. Стиву казалось, будто это старый-добрый приступ астмы; лучше бы так и было.  
  
– Стив?.. – раздалось у него за спиной, и он обернулся.  
  
Баки глядел на него, красивый. В своем черном смокинге, с этим алым бутоном, с алыми губами, слегка приоткрытыми. Смотрел так внимательно, так нежно.  
  
– Стив? – спросил он, подходя ближе. – Я тебя везде искал.  
  
Стив жалко улыбнулся.  
  
– Я уронил твой мусорный бак, – сказал он. Баки обнял его за плечи.  
  
– Ничего. Это соседский. Так им и надо.  
  
– Прости, – пробормотал Стив, закрыв глаза и привалившись к Баки. Тот погладил его по спине, повторяя:  
  
– Ничего, ничего.  
  
Спустя минуту Стив отстранился. Баки заглянул ему в лицо.  
  
– Пойдем обратно? – попросил он, и Стив кивнул.  
  
– Конечно.  
  
Они вернулись туда рука об руку, прямо по длинной дорожке, под желтыми фонариками, и Баки пригласил его на танец, и Стив рассмеялся, хоть Сэм и тревожно глядел на них. Мелани сделала фото: на нем Стив кружил Баки, и тот позволял себя вести под тихую, красивую музыку.  
  
Стив хранил это фото до самого конца; даже когда фотография выцвела, и лиц стало не разобрать (только две смутные фигуры, склонившиеся друг к другу).  



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: Солдат видит цель  
> Автор: Трегги Ди  
> Пейринг: СР, ББ  
> Рейтинг: G  
> Жанр: кровь! кишки!! арт-обстрел!!!  
> Саммари: шокирующее и жестокое нападение в супермаркете  
> Размер: драббл

Солдат видит цель. Капитан Америка топчется у стеллажа с картонными коробками (овсяные хлопья, сухая кукуруза, «завтрак чемпиона» – фу). Шаг за шагом он приближается, не издавая не единого звука. Пистолет в правой (нормальной) руке, дуло указывает в кафельный белый пол. Он сосредоточен, все тело как пружина, готов к броску, но пока выжидает. Прячется за стендом с футболками, не упускает Цель из виду, очень осторожен, но мог бы и не стараться – Капитан Америка рассеяно изучает банки с консервами, берет одну банку, другую, встряхивает (зачем-то), читает состав. Бредет к отделу с хозяйственными товарами, беззаботно, вся его широкая спина – одна сплошная мишень.

Солдат выжидает.

Это охота. Нельзя атаковать вот так сразу, у всех на виду. Они продвигаются дальше, вглубь супермаркета, и когда Солдат проходит мимо семейной парочки (женщина в голубой куртке, мужчина с бородой), он прячет пистолет. Никто не обращает на него внимания.

Капитан Америка мычит (напевает) в такт рекламной мелодии, которая несется из динамиков под потолком.

Солдат (незамеченный) скользит в соседний проход, где выставлены стопки бумажных полотенец. Капитан Америка перед огромным шкафом с губками всех цветов и размеров (зачем столько губок). Он бормочет себе под нос, сверяясь со списком покупок. Движется в сторону бакалеи. Тележка скрипит, подпрыгнув в том месте, где плитка на полу скололась.

Солдат крадется параллельно ему, их разделяют только полотенца на полках. Солдат видит макушку Капитана Америки, которая маячит над стеллажом (удобная, высокая цель). Солдат готов к атаке. Он поднимает пистолет и прицеливается между двумя рыхлыми упаковками, полными салфеток. Капитан Америка смотрит в его сторону, и Солдат прижимается к стеллажу, сжав пистолет обеими руками. Он выжидает пару секунд. Сердце колотится. Ничего не происходит – Цель движется дальше, снова напевая. Проще легкого.

Даже скучно немного.

Солдат ускоряется, резиновые кроссовки чуть слышно поскрипывают. Тележка Капитана Америки скрипит громче. Мычание заглушает все звуки. Солдат на расстоянии выстрела. Он предпочитает Смертельный Железный Захват, поэтому еще немного сокращает дистанцию (дистанция ближнего боя). Капитан Америка наклоняется, чтобы взять моющее средство с нижней полки.

Время для атаки.

Солдат прыгает на Цель, обхватив его шею обеими руками. Пистолет неловко тычет Капитану Америке в ухо. В другое ухо Солдат вопит:

– Цель захвачена! Смертельный Железный Захват!!

Капитан Америка смеется, ловко, одной рукой подхватив Солдата. Он сажает Солдата в тележку, между банками с кукурузой (фу) и коробками «завтрак чемпиона» (двойное фу).

– Сдаюсь, сдаюсь, малыш, – говорит он, подбирая с пола упавший пистолет. – Хочешь эту игрушку?

– Нет, – Солдат выбрасывает «завтрак чемпиона» за борт тележки, и Капитан Америка строго сдвигает брови (с чего бы? Он побежден и захвачен, и должен выполнять условия победителя).  
Они договариваются, что «завтрак чемпиона» останется, если добавить в тележку банку арахисового масла. Солдат вносит еще поправки в список продуктов, вышвыривая из тележки все, что и класть-то туда не стоило. Он устраивает «губочный обстрел», пока они стоят в длинной очереди к кассе, и все смотрят на них.

– Баки, угомонись, – просит Капитан Америка, и добавляет, обращаясь к женщине, что стоит перед ними и скоро шею свернет, если будет так таращиться: – Мне все говорили, что я его избалую.

При этом он улыбается с жутко довольным видом.

Пока они идут вдоль парковки, шурша пакетами, Солдат продумывает следующую миссию.


	8. Левой рукой он держит себя

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: Левой рукой он держит себя  
> Автор: Трегги Ди  
> Пейринг: старбаааакс  
> Рейтинг: G  
> Жанр: ангст  
> Дисклеймер: все принадлежит марвел  
> Саммари: Ему говорят, Стива Роджерса не существует.  
> Размер: мини  
> Предупреждения: АУ, страдания

– Как вас зовут?

– Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, – он повторяет это снова и снова, пока сам не прекращает верить. Любое слово превращается в набор звуков, теряет свою силу, если трепать его слишком часто.

Он не может вспомнить свой номер; тот, что был на жетоне. В голове все плывет. Ему холодно, ему больно, он не может поднять глаза, потому что тогда слепящий свет нокаутирует его.

– Вы помните, почему вы здесь?

Голос из пустоты; ровный врачебный тон. Хочется закрыть уши руками, но ему запрещено.

Он не помнит, почему.

Ему запрещено многое.

– Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс… – повторяет он неуверенно, потому что это единственный верный ответ, что он знает. Он слышит, как кто-то вздыхает. Слышит, как царапает карандаш по бумаге. Он слышит (там, в отдалении) как кричат другие. (Там, за стенами, далеко отсюда, здесь только он и голос).

– Вы знаете Стива Рождерса? – спрашивает голос затем, и он сжимается.

Стиви. Они не могут знать… не могут называть его имя так попросту, здесь. Это место делает страшные вещи с именами; но имя Стиви никогда не потеряет смысла, никогда не потеряет силы, как и сам Стив.

Стив Роджерс. Как они узнали? Это он им выдал. Но почему? Чем они могли сломить его? Он предал Стива (снова, как и много раз до этого, как предавал каждую секунду, оставаясь рядом с ним, глядя на него, желая его так сильно).

– Отвечай, солдат.

***

Он сидит в кресле, мягком, кожаном, руки на подлокотниках. Солнечный свет заливает стены комнаты. Человек перед ним (незнакомый, все они – незнакомцы, приходят и уходят, пока он остается здесь) смотрит внимательно.

– Расскажите мне про него. Про… – человек сверяется с записями, уголок губ изогнут. – …«Капитана Америку».

– Он не всегда был Капитаном. Сначала это был… просто Стив.

Его голос звучит незнакомо. Хриплый, сорванный голос, и запястья рук болят. Он глядит на свои руки; отметины едва видны. Его связывали когда-то давно. Больше нет. Он примерно себя ведет.

Это кресло не очень удобное, и паника охватывает его, стоит откинуться на спинку.

– Стив заберет меня отсюда.

– Вы пришли сюда по собственной воле, и уйдете, как только будете готовы, – говорит человек.

Еще одна глупая ложь.

***

Стив был рядом, сколько он себя помнил. Рос вместе с ним, и его лицо, его тело менялись. Сейчас, оглядываясь назад, он не может сказать, в какой момент худые плечи Стива стали широкими, а руки – такими крепкими. Это случилось разом, словно по волшебству (вот еще одно доказательство того, что с ним не все в порядке. Что-то не так с его головой, с его памятью).

Когда он пытается вспомнить, когда прилагает усилие, он словно чувствует электричество в венах. Яркие всполохи перед глазами: как если бы он прижал к глазам кулаки и давил до тех пор, пока не станет больно.

Ему больно даже пытаться вспомнить. Но имя Стива легко слетает с языка, остается на губах, как молитва.

Единственное, что у него осталось.

***

– Мы жили в Бруклине вместе.

Холодные ночи; ночи, когда они пытались починить старенький радиатор, и из него дул воздух, пахнущий паленой шерстью. Такое не сочинишь в бреду. Это кажется очень реальным.

«Болезнь именно так проявляется», – говорят ему. – «Берет ваши реальные воспоминания и замещает, изменяет их так, что вымысел кажется похожим на правду».

– Пожалуйста, помогите мне, – просит он, потому что не чувствует больше сил сражаться.

Игла уходит ему под кожу, и он смотрит заворожено, как его левая рука сжимает и разжимает кулак, против всякого его желания.

***

Он понимает не сразу: тело больше не принадлежит ему. Временами он чувствует, что там, внутри, кто-то чужой. Захватчик. У чужака резкий шаг и низкий, сдавленный голос. Его левая рука кажется инородной, и он ощупывает место, где она стыкуется с плечом. Под пальцами что-то твердое, неживое, обтянутое фальшивой кожей. Как им удалось провести его? Когда они это провернули? Он кусает пальцы, но не чувствует боли.

Ночью он лежит в своей камере, крепко запертой. Он глядит в потолок, распахнув широко глаза. В голове его набатом голос, что повторяет слова, значения которых ускользают. Ему кажется, он помнит, как услышал их в первый раз – в том светлом кабинете, привязанный к креслу. Он кричал, чтобы заглушить слова, но это не помогло (никогда не помогает). Товарный вагон. Возвращение на родину. Он шепчет их про себя.

Левой рукой он держит себя за горло.

***

– Если ваш друг всегда был рядом, то где же он сейчас? – спрашивает человек, стоя над ним. Он не может пошевелиться. Все его тело дрожит, сокращается каждая мышца. Будто черви ползут под кожей. Он теряет контроль над дыханием, и со стороны может показаться, будто он всхлипывает.

Эти инъекции, что они вводят ему.

– Почему бы нам не пригласить его сюда?

Он смеется (со стороны кажется, будто он всхлипывает). Нет, нет, ни за что. Он не такой простофиля. Им не провести его, сколько бы они не промывали его мозги. Он никогда не заманит сюда Стива – только не это – никогда не предаст его так.

– Вы сказали, он заберет вас отсюда.

Так и будет. Так и будет однажды. Если не верить в это, можно сразу сдохнуть.

Он закрывает глаза и посылает их к черту (всхлипывает, всхлипывает, скулит).

***

Однажды Стив спас его. Много лет назад (он теряет счет времени: недели? Месяцы? Годы?). Увел его прямо из процедурной, прервав эксперимент, раскидав проклятых наци одной рукой. Словно супергерой из детского комикса, Стив, его Стиви, с родным лицом и улыбкой.

Ему говорят, этого никогда не случалось.

Они спали в одной палатке, и Стив укрыл его походным одеялом, колючим, с военной эмблемой на уголке. Стив лег рядом, подложив ладони под щеку, и глядел на него с сожалением.

«Что они делали с тобой, Бак?» – прошептал Стив, и он притворился, что спит, потому что было слишком страшно рассказывать. Он притворился, что спит, поэтому Стив придвинулся ближе, коснулся горячими губами его лица (вот еще одно доказательство, что он все придумал, потому что ему так отчаянно этого хотелось).

Ему говорят, этого никогда не было.

Ему говорят, Стива Роджерса не существует.

***

Выпадают целые куски жизни. Он приходит в себя в разных комнатах, в разных позах. Что-то включает и выключает его (ржавый, добросердечный). Он приходит в себя, сжимая горло мальчишке в белом халате. Его хватают сзади, двое, и он дерется, сколько хватает сил, но его все равно побеждают. Он приходит в себя перед зеркалом, с безопасной бритвой в руке, и раковина забита пеной. Он приходит в себя посреди супермаркета, и люди шарахаются от него в стороны.

Он не узнает улицы и дома, и чувствует себя потерянным, и сжимается в грязном, заплеванном переулке, прислонившись к стене. Он весь дрожит. Он не узнает одежду, что на нем, бумажник, что у него в кармане. В отделении, где должна быть фотография (человека, которого любишь), записка с номером его куратора.

Там, где должно быть что-то важное, в его памяти зияющие дыры.

Он бормочет, сморщив лицо, и слово крутится на языке, но он не может вспомнить.

На его левой ладони написано полустертыми чернилами:

«Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс».

На его правой ладони написано:

«Стив Роджерс».

***

– Что они сделали с тобой? – шепчет Стив нежно, сидя на краешке его постели.

Он не может ответить, так ему стыдно.

– Ты не виноват, – шепчет Стив, выглядит так, словно ему больно, словно он ранен или отравлен чем-то. Его лицо кажется таким юным (как это возможно, если прошло столько лет?). Стив касается его скулы, и он сжимается, пытаясь спрятаться от прикосновения (потому что иначе сон развеется, и он вернется в реальность). Стив опускает руку, печально улыбаясь.

– Это я виноват, – говорит Стив, потому что таков он есть, потому что все беды чертового мира на его плечах, и там остается еще место, чтобы припарковать автобус. – Я не должен был оставлять тебя. Прости меня, Баки…

– Кто такой Баки? – хрипит он в ответ.

***

– Это снова случилось, – говорит мужчина в очках, и второй, помоложе, оттягивает ему веко, чтобы ослепить фонариком. – Срыв произошел через два месяца после процедуры.

– Эффект продолжается все дольше с каждым разом, – замечает парень, приложив два холодных пальца к его шее под челюстью. – Еще год терапии…

– Мы не можем держать его здесь так долго, – возражает мужчина. – И не можем отпустить, если есть риск дестабилизации. Предлагаю более радикальные меры.

– Гипноз был радикальной мерой, – недовольно напоминает парень. – И он стал агрессивным.

– Он будет сотрудничать. По крайней мере, какая-то часть его.

Они оба смотрят сверху вниз, пока перед его глазами все не темнеет.

***

– Вы придумали себе защитника, товарища, – мягко объясняет ему женщина с рыжими волосами. Ее лодыжки скрещены, каблуки утопают в ворсе ковра. – Вам необходима была поддержка после смерти матери, и нет ничего необычного в том, что вы вообразили себе друга. Многие дети так делают.

Но рано или поздно воображаемые друзья исчезают – развеиваются, отходят на задний план и выцветают, как старые обои. Никто из них не держится так долго, так упрямо. С другой стороны, Стиви всегда был упорным.

«Вместе до конца», – сказал он однажды.

Теперь кажется, это было угрозой.

– Вы отказались от детской фантазии, когда попали на фронт, но затем случилась стрессовая ситуация, и вы снова обратились к этому ресурсу, – рассуждает женщина, сочувственно глядя ему в глаза. – Это помогло вам пережить плен.

– Стив вытащил меня оттуда.

– Никто не вытащил вас, – мягко возражает она, правый каблук постукивает по полу. – Вас забрали союзники, когда все закончилось. Вы смогли выжить только благодаря своей невероятной воле.

Он не мог умереть, ведь тогда некому было бы позаботиться о Стиве.

Если задуматься, до чего это все нелепо.

– Но в какой-то момент все пошло не так. Мозг взрослого человека не настолько гибок, как у ребенка; невинные фантазии превращаются в устойчивые иллюзии, галлюцинации, ложную память, и это способно разрушить настоящую жизнь. Если вы будете держаться за самообман, вы никогда не сможете…

– Что с моей рукой? – обрывает он, глядя на металлические пальцы.

– Это протез, – терпеливо объясняет женщина, правый каблук быстрее отбивает дробь по полу, звуки скрадывает мягкий ковер. Он не помнит никакого протеза. В прошлый раз там была рука – его рука – чужая рука, замаскированная под его руку. Это было намного позже плена, войны и остального.

Они отрезали ему руку, только чтобы он поверил в эту историю?

Они способны на это?

Двое мужчин у двери подходят ближе, когда его дыхание становится слишком частым. Женщина взмахом руки останавливает их.

– Джеймс, – говорит она твердо, наклонившись вперед. – Только вы сами сможете победить его.

Уничтожить Стива Роджерса.

***

Душный клуб, где столики сдвинуты к стенам. Баки Барнс смеется, обнимая сразу двух девушек, в их цветастых, пышных платьях. Стив сидит напротив, сгорбившись на стуле. Он мнет салфетку, пока играет бодрая музыка, а затем звучит медленный танец.

Баки поднимается, его волосы блестят от избытка геля, а костюм кажется излишне пижонским. Он галантно протягивает руку одной из девушек, той, что посимпатичней, и она смеется (белые зубы как жемчуг, алое пятно помады). Уводя ее танцевать, он подмигивает Стиву. Вторая девушка остается ждать, вздыхает, подперев кулаком щеку, ее нога задевает ногу Стива под столом, и она извиняется, стрельнув глазами. Стив безнадежен. Он все еще сидит на своем месте, когда девушка уходит с другим. Баки возвращается посреди танца, кладет руки на узкие, напряженные плечи Стива, и шепчет что-то, склонившись к уху. То, как доверчиво Стив поднимает лицо, причиняет боль. Стив улыбается робко, потом смеется, поднимается, и они вместе идут сквозь толпу. Баки закидывает руку на плечи Стива, слегка обнимая его, а Стив спотыкается на ровном месте.

Он подходит к опустевшему столику. Бокалы, испачканные помадой. Смятая салфетка лежит под стулом, и он нагибается, чтобы поднять ее. В его руках она – невесомая, бесплотная – рассеивается, как дым. Он посреди пустого зала. Столы и стулья опрокинуты, расползаются к стенам, сминаются в серый ком. Музыка все еще звучит, но все медленней, искажаясь.

Белая вспышка стирает все.

Стив завернут в одеяло, кашель сотрясает все его существо, у него бледный, изможденный вид, как у маленького старика. Баки строгает деревяшку складным ножом, сидя на кресле рядом. Стив задыхается, сжавшись в комочек посреди своей огромной постели, и Баки сжимает нож, будто хочет вспороть кому-нибудь (белая вспышка).

Баки находит цель, взяв ее в перекрест прицела, и мягко кладет палец на курок. Он внимательно следит, как Капитан Америка пересекает поляну, беззаботный чертов ублюдок со своей звездно-полосатой мишенью на спине, такой яркой и крупной, что даже с воздуха не промахнешься. Застыв посреди поляны, этот чертов ублюдок оборачивается, чтобы найти взглядом (белая вспышка).

Стив и Баки бегут по узким переулкам, спасаясь от Бобби Фишера и его приятелей, перепрыгивают через лужи, огибают (белая вспышка).

Стив смеется, пряча рисунок за спину, и мотает головой (белая вспышка).

Стив держит его за руку (белая вспышка).

Стив кричит, пока он падает (белая вспышка).

Стив кричит: «БАКИ!!!», но кто такой Баки?

***

На свете нет такого человека, как Стив Роджерс.

Они позволили ему поискать в телефонном справочнике (но это может быть фальшивый телефонный справочник). Они объяснили, почему Стив вообще возник в его голове (но они могли солгать). Они предложили отправиться в тот дом в Бруклине, где якобы они двое жили, и опросить соседей (но он не мог привести их в убежище, он не мог доверять им настолько).

Он болен. У него непорядок с головой (так они ему внушили), и он сам обратился к ним за лечением (они били его током, они истязали его, они вводили ему препараты и подвергали гипнозу, они обманывали его, притворяясь врачами).

Он опасен для других, а его болезнь опасна для него. Стив Роджерс когда-то помогал ему выжить, а теперь лишает его возможности жить.

(Он мог бы найти приличную работу; водить мотоцикл; пить сладкий кофе в старбаксе; мог бы голосовать, выбирать себе одежду по вкусу, завести питомца; мог бы найти жену и купить свой маленький домик).

Он должен убить Стива Роджерса.

Это его задание.

***

– Баки!.. – выдыхает Стив, распахнув глаза, и он одет, как герой из детских комиксов.

– Беги, – шепчет он яростно, сжимая кулаки, оба (свой и не свой), напрягаясь всем телом.

Он должен это остановить, но не знает как.

Белая вспышка.


	9. Хочу держать твою (пластмассовую) руку

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: Хочу держать твою (пластмассовую) руку  
> Автор: Трегги Ди  
> Пейринг: старбаааакс  
> Рейтинг: NC-17  
> Жанр: флафф  
> Дисклеймер: все принадлежит марвел  
> Саммари: небольшое кофешоп-ау, где я постаралась собрать большую часть стереотипов старбакса.  
> Размер: мини  
> Предупреждения: АУ, ООС, непонятно, какое время (вроде война, а вроде и маккиато *О* )

Стив вытирает руки о передник и смотрит в сторону входной двери. Хрипит приемник, и старина Винс бубнит себе что-то под нос, сидя за дальним столиком в углу. Он приходит всегда к открытию, громыхая четвертаками в жестяной кружке. Покупает стакан чая и остается до тех пор, пока не придет время закрывать кафе. Стив подливает ему кипяток раз пять за день.

Большую часть недели кафе пустует, так что Стив может тренироваться, делая наброски Винса: в профиль, в фас, в пол-оборота. Рисует свои руки, рисует нагромождение чашек в мойке. Ему удается хорошо передать то, что прямо у него перед глазами, но тяжело выдумывать сюжеты из головы. В выходные он едва ли берет карандаш в руки: с утра до вечера перед стойкой толпа из жаждущих кофеина. Летом все хотят айс-латте, и Стив зарывается по пояс в холодильник, и ледышки прилипают к его горячим рукам. Зимой он варит какао без продыху, и в воздухе виснет тяжелый, сладкий запах растопленного шоколада.

Стив улыбается и болтает с туристами, студентами, яппи в деловых костюмах, многих знает по имени. Кто-то забредает в его кафе случайно и никогда больше не возвращается, но есть завсегдатаи, с которыми Стив не прочь поболтать, обменяться новостями. Людям он нравится: его простое лицо, улыбка, за которой не прячется никакого подтекста, его смешной передник. У него внешность типичного американского парня; белый мужчина, молодой, средних лет, на первый взгляд он – абсолютное большинство, показатель любой возможной нормы.

Баки приходит впервые в один из тех дней, когда у Стива и минутки свободной нет. Каппучино, каппучино, каппучино, Стив взбивает пену, питчер нагревается в его руках, кофе-машина домалывает последние горсти зерен. В кафе гвалт и смех, школьницы фотографируют его исподтишка, якобы незаметно, и хихикают, глядя в экран телефона. Стив ставит перед ними молочные коктейли с разноцветными трубочками и обращается к следующему клиенту. В общей толпе тот не выделяется ничем, и это заставляет Стива взглянуть внимательней; это всегда бросается в глаза – когда кто-то старается быть незаметным.

– Большой маккиато с сиропом, – просит мужчина негромко, его бейсболка низко надвинута на глаза.

– Корица? – уточняет Стив, когда напиток готов и дымится в рельефном бумажном стакане. Мужчина неопределенно дергает плечом, и потом таращится в недоумении на керамического медвежонка, которого Стив придвинул к нему. – Помоги себе сам.

Очередь напирает, и пока парень в бейсболке неловко закрывает свой стакан пластмассовой крышкой, кто-то протискивается к стойке. Секунда – и кофе расплескан повсюду, темная лужа расползается по стойке, Стив хватает салфетки, чтобы справиться с беспорядком.

– Дерьмо, – бормочет парень в бейсболке, бессильно глядя на это. Он не делает ни движения, чтобы помочь Стиву, и все же Стив предлагает:

– Подожди немного, я сделаю другой.

Но когда он заканчивает с уборкой и поднимает глаза, парня и след простыл.

Стив узнает его тут же, когда он приходит опять. В этот раз тихо, только Винсент на своем обычном месте в углу, да парочка пожилых леди угощаются вафлями, устроившись возле стеклянной витрины. На улице дождь, и Стив замечает, что у парня длинные волосы: темные и блестящие от воды, они липнут к его лицу и шее. Как и в прошлый раз, на нем бейсболка, так что Стив видит только нижнюю часть лица.

– Двойной маккиато с сиропом, – бормочет он негромко, и Стив улыбается.

– Как скажешь, приятель. Присядь и подожди немного, я не могу бросить этих малышек, – он возится с вафельницей, из которой уже тянет сладким, пропеченным тестом.

Когда кофе готов, Стив сам насыпает в него корицу, встряхнув пару раз керамического медведя. Повернувшись к стойке, он видит, что парень разглядывает его альбом. Стив оставил его там, заложив карандашом страницу, где был незаконченный набросок старушек.

Парень отдергивает пальцы от альбома, как только Стив подходит ближе, и лезет в карман за кошельком.

– Не беспокойся об этом, – говорит Стив. – За счет заведения, – обычно, когда он угощает гостей, они глядят на него с благодарностью, не с недовольством. Когда парень уходит, он оставляет в жестянке для чаевых ровно столько монет, сколько стоит маккиато.

Поначалу для Стива все это значит не больше, чем ничего: эти их короткие встречи. Он едва ли добивается от парня больше трех слов за раз (и всегда это – «маккиато с сиропом»). Стив узнает его только благодаря бейсболке, надвинутой на глаза. Но после третьей или четвертой встречи Стив внезапно понимает, что думает о нем. Стив умеет не лезть в чужие дела, но это не значит, что он равнодушен; он гадает, как проходят жизни других людей и что заставляет их хмуриться. Стив строит предположения, когда замечает, что парень в бейсболке никогда не шевелит левой рукой. Она свисает вдоль тела или спрятана в карман. Уходит время, чтобы понять, что это протез, и весьма дешевый.

– В каком полку ты служил? – невзначай уточняет Стив, пока взбивает молоко. В кафе нет никого, кроме них и Винса, и тот как раз отчитывает салфетницу. В напряженной тишине хорошо слышно его бормотание. Когда Стив поворачивается, он видит, что парень сгорбился над стойкой, таращась в полированное дерево. Его плечи напряжены и развернуты, и Стив знает эту позу: драться или бежать.

Тем не менее, его голос звучит ровно и четко, когда он говорит название.

– А что насчет тебя? – добавляет он после, и это первый вопрос, который он задает по своей воле. Стив глядит на молочную пену в стакане.

– Сражался в тылу, – так они это называли, и это служило слабым утешением все годы войны. – Я девять раз пытался обмануть комиссию, чтобы попасть на фронт, – добавляет Стив, потому что испытывает потребность оправдать себя в глазах этого парня. Тот снимает бейсболку, и его глаза, усталые, серые, глядят на Стива прямо.

– Я пытался обмануть комиссию, чтобы не идти туда, – говорит он.

Они молчат пару секунд, глядя друг на друга, и потом их руки смыкаются в пожатии.

– Стив Роджерс.

– Баки Барнс.

Они слышат бруклинский акцент друг друга и выясняют, что жили в одних краях. Баки ходил в бедняцкую школу за фабрикой, но бросил ее в старших классах, чтобы найти работу. Стив смутно предполагал, что Баки принадлежал к той компании хулиганов, что регулярно избивали его по пути в художественный класс. И хотя в детстве они так ни разу не столкнулись, их пути всегда пролегали рядом.

– Бетси Кармайкл, – негромко произносит Баки, сидя на шатком барном табурете. – Девчонка из церковного хора.

– Да, Бетси, у нее еще была старшая сестра, Джорджия… или Дженнифер…

– Джудит, – хмурится Баки. – Джанетт… Да черт бы ее побрал. Но Бетси я помню.

– Однажды я чуть не пригласил ее на школьные танцы, – ухмыляется Стив. Ему никогда не хватало храбрости, если речь шла о девчонках. Баки слегка изгибает губы, словно вспоминает, как улыбаться.

– Мы целовались с ней в кинотеатре, на заднем ряду. Она оказалась… проворной.

– Бетси Кармайкл?! – изумляется Стив. – Из церковного хора?..

– Та самая, – Баки Барнс глядит на него, чуть прищурившись, и глаза его смеются. Теплые, блестящие, они меняют все его лицо, обычно изнуренное и серое от щетины. Стив ничего не может поделать: он застывает, губы разъезжаются в глупой ответной ухмылке, и пальцы сжимают стаканчик чуть крепче, чем нужно.

О чем бы ни думал Баки, внезапно он скучнеет, почти замыкается. Опустив голову, он мешает сахар в своем супер-сладком сиропном кофе.

– Девчонки от меня с ума сходили, – тускло сообщает он, и в его словах нет ни капли удовольствия или бахвальства. – Когда-то.

Он будто говорит о ком-то другом, постороннем. И прежде, чем Стив бы ответил что-то, бормочет:

– Спасибо за кофе.

Стив никогда не был храбрым, если речь шла о девчонках, но за девчонок он и не готов был сражаться по-настоящему.

Тем же вечером он ищет в газетах анонсы на интересные новинки кино.

Проходит много времени, чем Баки объявляется снова.

На улице отличный осенний денек, и Стив запирает кафе, чтобы прогуляться с Баки до парка. Они стоят у таблички «Пожалуйста, не кормите уток». Стив глядит на бегунов, что огибают озеро.

– Где ты работаешь? – спрашивает он. Баки вынимает из кармана пачку сигарет, и Стив помогает ему прикурить.

– Остались кое-какие сбережения.

– Мне бы пригодилась помощь в кафе, – лжет Стив, а Баки пинает маленький камень так, что тот улетает в воду. Утки медленно, тяжело расплываются подальше от берега.

– А ты из тех, кто всегда бросит нищему монетку? – он выдыхает дым, зажав сигарету уголком губ.

– Мне и самому приходилось спать на улице. – Стив отступает на шаг, вынимает из кармана ингалятор. Сигаретный дым мешает ему дышать. Баки смотрит на него, затем тушит сигарету, бросив в сырую траву. – Мы можем сходить в кино в эту субботу, – прибавляет Стив. Баки все еще смотрит, и Стив чувствует, как краснеют уши. Он бы и сам не отказался от бейсболки, которую можно надвинуть на лицо.

– Ты парень со странностями, верно? – негромко уточняет Баки, и Стив выпрямляется. Ему нужно сделать еще один вдох, чтобы ответить, но он решает смолчать. Стив всегда давал отпор, если его задирали, но сейчас он сам себя нокаутирует.

– Да.

Баки все еще смотрит. Стив выгребает из кармана крошки от маффина и швыряет их в воду, и утки жадно накидываются на угощение, пока не съедают все.

Стив думает, что Баки больше не придет, но он приходит. Иногда они болтают в кафе, пока Стив печет что-нибудь или рисует. Иногда они идут в парк; Стив закрывает кафе посреди дня, оставляя Винса внутри. «Это нормально?» – уточняет Баки, и Стив всегда отвечает: «Все равно никого нет». Когда он возвращается, на ступеньках его ждут недовольные клиенты. Однажды Стив готовит сливовый пирог, и Баки приходит, и выглядит почти воодушевленным. Бывают дни, когда Баки угрюмо пьет свой кофе, почти не разговаривая. У него порезы на щеках, а волосы грязными прядями свисают вдоль лица. Иногда он хочет вспомнить что-нибудь из их общего прошлого. Они никогда не говорят про войну.

В кинотеатре они садятся на задний ряд. Картина скучная, или просто Стив скучает, отвлеченный своими мыслями. В зале почти никого нет, Баки сидит неподвижно рядом, уставившись в экран с мрачной сосредоточенностью, словно кинокритик. Стив кладет руку на подлокотник и натыкается на протез. Пластмассовые, грубо вылепленные пальцы, которые Стив поглаживает в темноте, потому что Баки все равно этого не почувствует.

Возвращаются домой поздним вечером. Уже горят фонари, и мелкая морось падает с неба. Баки провожает Стива до крыльца; вряд ли это галантность, ему просто не хочется идти домой. Освещенные желтым фонарным светом, они застывают у входной двери, неловко топчутся. От холода у Баки покраснели щеки и губы, глаза упрямо устремлены в серую мостовую.

– Я могу сварить тебе славный кофе в турке, – предлагает Стив, не уверенный, что его отчаяние может хоть кто-то принять за отвагу. Баки отступает так быстро, что как будто растворяется в ночном сумраке.

Когда он приходит в другой раз, пустой рукав болтается вдоль тела.

– Протез сломался, – неохотно бросает он, избегая глядеть Стиву в глаза. – Двойной маккиато, пожалуйста.

В тот день много посетителей, и Баки ретируется в дальний угол, пытаясь занять как можно меньше места. Стив крутится, как белка в колесе, улыбаясь и разговаривая с каждым. Он рад увидеть ярко-рыжие волосы, мелькнувшие в толпе.

– Наташа! – окликает он, и девушка пробивается к стойке. Она выглядит лучше с тех пор, как они виделись в последний раз. У Наташи свои призраки за спиной, и хотя она никогда не рассказывала, Стив знает – эта девушка многое пережила.

– Как насчет самого большого куска пирога, что у тебя имеется? – спрашивает она с хитрой улыбкой, облокотившись о стойку.

– Кто сказал, что будет пирог?

– У тебя мука на щеке, – она смеется, и Стив тоже. Он позволяет ей провести ладонью по его лицу. Наташа мягко придерживает его за подбородок.

– Ты ведь расскажешь мне, с кем ходил на свидание?

Временами это почти пугает – то, как она узнает разные вещи. Когда-то у них случился поцелуй, который ничего не значил, и после этого Наташа вплотную занялась жизнью Стива. Несмотря на постоянные загадочные командировки, она находит время устраивать ему свидания и подыскивать претенденток. Стив понимает, что придется ей рассказать, рано или поздно – он «парень со странностями». Но сейчас их подгоняет очередь.

Когда Наташа уходит, забрав свой кофе и самый большой кусок пирога, Стив замечает Баки, все еще у стены, со стаканом в руке. Баки отворачивается, избегая его взгляда, но недостаточно быстро. То, что увидел Стив, можно назвать яростью.

– Наташа – мой давний друг, – говорит Стив, когда все расходятся, и Баки шагает ближе.

– Я хочу тебе кое-что показать, – отвечает тот ровно. – Сегодня, после закрытия. Я буду ждать снаружи.

Возможно, Баки вовсе не хочет, чтобы это звучало так угрожающе.

Они идут в тягостном молчании, замедляют шаг, только чтобы Баки вытащил из кармана сигаретную пачку, а потом в раздражении запихнул ее обратно. Добравшись до старых доков, сворачивают в переулок, куда бы Стив никогда по доброй воле не свернул. Баки отпирает облезлую железную дверь. За ней – гараж, а в центре стоит блестящий черный красавец.

Стив не может сдержать восторга.

– Это ведь…

– Еще одна бесполезная штуковина, – замечает Баки, глядя в сторону. Мотоцикл начищен до блеска, видно, что за ним любовно ухаживают. – Ты когда-то говорил, что хотел бы такой.

Стив действительно упоминал это раз или два в их беседе. У него была старая развалюха, на которой он ездил почти год до войны; потом пришлось продать ее.

– Что ты задумал? – говорит Стив, потому что он уже знает. Баки небрежно пожимает плечами и прячет руку в карман, рукав второй остается болтаться. Это настолько беспомощный жест, что Стив отворачивается. – Ты не можешь быть таким безумцем.

– Я был бы безумцем, если бы оставил его гнить здесь, – возражает Баки резко. В его голосе напряжение. – Или если бы сел на него верхом и погнал вниз по улице. Не то, что бы мне никогда не приходила такая мысль. – Он осекается, сказав больше, чем собирался. На лбу у него возникает страдальческая морщина. – Просто забери его.

Стив молча подходит к мотоциклу. Он нежно дотрагивается до развилки руля. Ведет ладонью по гладкому черному боку, медленно, с нажимом. Когда он поворачивается к Баки, тот неотрывно следит за его рукой. Глаза у него потемнели, Стив видит в них жажду.

– Как насчет пробного заезда? – спрашивает Стив, и Баки кивает, не издав ни звука. Стив выкатывает мотоцикл наружу, легко запрыгивает в седло. Баки стоит поодаль, в тени, наблюдая. – Здесь есть место еще для одного, – замечает Стив, поставив одну ногу на педаль. – Ты ведь не бросишь меня с ним наедине?

– Не могу, – сдавленно бормочет Баки, но Стив ждет, и он медленно шагает вперед. Оказавшись позади, он весь – сгусток напряжения. Его рука осторожно обхватывает Стива поперек живота.

– Я не буду гнать слишком сильно, – обещает Стив, заводя мотор.

Баки прижимается к его спине и отвечает ему прямо в ухо, легко задев губами:

– Тогда я в тебе разочаруюсь, Роджерс.

И они мчатся по ночным улицам так, что звезды над их головами разматываются в сияющие ленты.

Они возвращаются к дому Баки, спрыгивают на землю, оба – словно пьяные, цепляются друг за друга. Баки смеется, и Стив впервые слышит этот звук, живой, чистый. Он ничего не может с собой поделать; он кладет руку на шею Баки, придвигаясь вплотную, и целует застывшие губы.

А потом Баки целует его в ответ, подавшись вперед всем телом, падая на Стива, как подкошенный, и Стиву приходится крепко держать его. Они как будто все еще на большой скорости: все плывет и размывается вокруг них, и не хватает воздуха. Стив думает про ингалятор, спрятанный в кармане куртки, но у него нет сил расцепить руки, что сомкнулись у Баки за спиной.

Оторвавшись друг от друга, они снова смеются. Баки хватает Стива за руку, его пальцы – ледяные и твердые, чуть подрагивают от напряжения. Они шагают в гараж, потом вверх по лестнице, в комнатку, где Баки проводит свои дни. Стив налетает на вешалку, потом на стул, он слишком неуклюжий, и комната эта с трудом вмещает двоих. В сумраке Стив замечает протез, точнее, его обломки у дальней стены: он представляет, как Баки топчет ногами эту «бесполезную штуковину».

Баки хватает его за подбородок, чтобы повернуть к себе. Он гладит его щеку, совсем как Наташа парой часов раньше. В темноте его глаза лихорадочно блестят, ресницы бросают тень на скулы.

«Красивый, как черт», – думает Стив опустошенно. Он подается вперед, и Баки снова целует его.

Целуется он тоже дьявольски хорошо; девушки были без ума от него? Что ж, Стив готов вступить в фан-клуб. Он не обладает богатым опытом для сравнения, но губы Баки, его язык – все это заставляет колени подогнуться.

– Туда, – шепчет, приказывает Баки, его дыхание вырывается хриплыми стонами, он так голоден до этого – до каждого прикосновения, каждого поцелуя – что кажется на грани срыва. – Пожалуйста, – шепчет он. Они ложатся на матрас, брошенный на пол возле окошка. Тусклый свет фонаря освещает их лица, их тела. Они не выпутываются из одежды, а кажется, просто воюют с ней, с каждой пуговицей и застежкой. Стив помогает Баки снять штаны и ботинки, Баки дергает ворот его футболки, гладит, царапает шею и плечи. Но замирает, когда Стив касается верхней пуговицы на его рубашке. Стив слышит, как он натужно сглатывает в тишине.

– Могу я...? – шепчет Стив, глядя Баки в глаза, и его пальцы нерешительно касаются пуговицы. Баки запрокидывает голову, его лицо искажает кривая ухмылка.

– Валяй, – бросает он отрывисто. Чем ниже Стив опускает руки, тем тяжелее Баки дышит. Стив видит, как натянута плотная ткань боксеров, как крепко стоит у Баки. Стив слышит, как громко колотится его сердце, и как тяжело дается каждый вдох. Баки закрывает глаза, когда Стив снимает с него рубашку, обнажая короткую культю.

Обрыв неровный, почти неряшливый, и Стив видит, как тяжело и долго заживала рана. Рука отрезана почти под самым плечом, остался только маленький, гладкий отросток. Баки прошибает дрожь, и содрогание крепкого тела заставляет Стива опомниться. Он обхватывает Баки, который дергается прочь, будто пытается отползти.

– Тише, тише, – бормочет Стив, пока Баки упирается ладонью ему в грудь, отпихивая от себя. Стив целует его шею, сжимает лопатки, гладит сильную, горячую спину, а потом кладет руки на поясницу и помогает Баки сесть ему на колени. – Могу я..? – снова просит Стив, и Баки впивается губами в свою нижнюю губу, неотрывно следит, как Стив склоняется губами к его изувеченной руке. Стив целует гладкую, натянутую кожу, и в животе у него странное чувство, похожее на страх и неловкость, но Стив заставляет себя вспомнить: это только тело, так же, как и с другой стороны, и снизу и сверху, и всюду под его губами и языком – тело, дрожащее, полыхающее, соленое. Баки низко стонет, упав на подушку, когда Стив склоняется между его разведенных ног. И Стив стонет тоже, потому что Баки – точно такой, как ему хотелось, точно подходящий ему, пульсирующий, жадный, жаждущий. Стив с трудом представляет, что нужно делать, как именно, но у него выходит хорошо, раз Баки кричит так отчаянно и страстно.

– Я никогда, – бормочет он в темноте, когда они оба почти на грани. – Ты когда-нибудь…

Баки смотрит на него, приподняв голову; волосы разметались, черная прядь прилипла ко лбу, упав поперек лица; губы разомкнуты, припухшие, потемневшие; и глаза с черными стрелками ресниц, полных влаги.

– Я знаю, – говорит Баки, и упирается холодной ступней Стиву в грудь, чтобы толкнуть его на спину. – Я все сделаю.

Он садится сверху, осторожно, медленно, и Стив помогает ему удержать равновесие, взявшись за крепкие бедра. Стив боится, что сейчас умрет: задохнется тут, и врачи назовут причину смерти – «умер от наслаждения». Он глядит на Баки неотрывно, на его лицо, на его грудь, на то, как легко и плавно он начал двигаться… каждый толчок заставляет Стива все шире и шире открывать глаза, впиваться пальцами в бедра Баки, в попытке не разлететься на куски. Баки раскачивается, опускается на его член, изгибает спину, закрыв глаза и полностью погрузившись в процесс. Волосы падают ему на лицо, но Стив видит: оно расслаблено и выглядит безмятежным, блаженным. Баки пугающе красив в эту секунду.

Чем быстрее он двигается, чем яростней, лихорадочней Стив подкидывает бедра, чтобы звезды перед глазами плясали, тем сложнее Баки удержаться сверху. Когда он падает на Стива сверху, тот подхватывает его под ягодицы, нанизывает на себя, и Баки стонет жалобно и пронзительно, и кончает так сильно, что Стив весь перемазан, и Баки тоже, и смятые простыни под ними. Стив следует за ним, счастливый, что больше не нужно сдерживаться. Оргазм заставляет его на секунду ослепнуть, или просто меркнет фонарь за окном.

Стив просыпается, а Баки еще спит, зарывшись в одеяло. Его тело, сильное и изящное, только угадывается под складками ткани. Во сне его рот приоткрыт и слегка изогнут, будто он силится улыбнуться, а ресницы подрагивают.

Стив садится на пол и берет свой альбом.


End file.
